Ghost Cat of Stormwind
by Raydiva
Summary: A tabby cat, a bard, a sneak and a dead princess...how many tales do you see? Mathias Shaw is amused.
1. Prologue: Kitty Introduction

**Note: I have not given up on my other WoW story, but this one was actually preventing me from writing the it. Damn Cat was that insistent to being written. I** **have bought** **but not read 'Before the Storm' yet so if I got anything wrong as it relates to it, sorry.** **Besides, since not every one reads the books, comics, etc...I really consider the in game info/story more 'canon' than anything outside it.** **This story was written while waiting on BfA and its pre-expansion patch so I might be a little off on my facts there as well if you're reading this after it drops.**

 **Prologue: A Kitty Introduction**

A storm approached the city as its citizens shuttered their windows for the night. Silent flashes of lighting crossed the sky over the sea, but the direction of the wind pushed the dark clouds ever closer. Soon the name sake of the city would come and with it the rains.

A small, half grown black tabby raced past the guards into the palace just when the first loud boom of thunder hit the air. The guards saw, but let the poor thing in to avoid the storm. Someone would find it in the morning to send it on its way.

Anduin, the new King of Stormwind sat at a small table in his private quarters, looking out over the sea as the storm moved in. By rights, he should be sleeping in the King's Chambers but it just didn't feel right. Not yet. Besides, his tower room had the better view even if it was smaller.

On the table, not far from his drink sat the broken compass that had a picture of himself from just before he left for Pandaria. Not too long in the way of things, but now it felt like decades.

A soft "Mew?" followed by some scratching noises drew Anduin's attention away from his sorrow and storm. He turned and saw a small paw reaching under the edge of his door. Curious, the young king got up and walked over to open the door. Just another loud crash of thunder reached his ears, a small black and gray blur raced over his feet and into his bedroom.

He closed the door and went into the bedchambers. Not seeing whatever it was, he knelt down to look under his bed. There in the darkness he saw two glowing eyes blink at him.

"Come out now, "he said in a calm voice with a hint of humor, "No one is going to hurt you."

A flash of light with an almost instant boom, caused the creature to run out in a panic only to be caught by Anduin just as it tried to run pass. The cat twist and turned trying to escape, but he noticed that it didn't use it claws or teeth. Which he was very grateful for, healing talents or no. He then brought it his chest to hold it more securely tried to help it calm down. It shivered for a good while before it settled. Luckily it seemed that the heavy rains that were now falling seem to be drowning out much of the thunder and only muffled rumbles could now be heard.

The King sat on the edge of his bed as he pulled the cat away from him with a, "Now let us get a look at you my friend."

Anduin frowned as he considered the shape the poor thing was in. Its coat was dirty and he could feel its bones. It..SHE..was either very undersized or was still growing, considering how skinny she was it could have been either. The feline must have belonged to someone at one point for around its neck was a very well made collar with even a shiny bell.

"Let me guess, you wondered off and haven't been able to find you way home,"the King muttered as he considered what to do next. He really was more of dog person and even then he didn't have the time for a pet. Well he could take care of her tonight and worry about what to do tomorrow. He held the cat close to himself with one arm as he reached over to use the rarely used bell pull. As he waited, he thought of what he might need. Food and drinking water was simple enough. A small brush and maybe some warm water with towels. A shallow box of dirt or sand perhaps? "I do hope you're litter trained my furry friend."

 **(Next Morning)**

As the sun rose up in the East, it's rays found the open window and searched for the sleeping monarch. The bright light pulled Anduin from one of the best sleep he had since his father went off to face the Legion. A bell chime reminding him of his temporary room mate. With a smile, he looked over to see a much cleaner looking half-grown black tabby kitten sat on the open window sill, cleaning herself. The remains of her late night meal was all gone with only a licked cleaned plate and half full bowl of water giving proof of its existence.

"Why good morning, "Anduin said in greeting as he stretched. The cat froze briefly before turning, leaning forward and with a little wiggle of her butt, jumped from the window to the bed. The bell at her neck ringing as she struggled slightly after almost not making it and then starting rubbing her head along the young king's side with a loud purr. "Well you're welcome, little miss. Now why don't we get some breakfast..."

A tap at the door warned Anduin of the unavoidable servants that would be entering. "Come in, "he answered as he got out of bed and started to ready himself for the day.

 **(Later that day)**

"My boy, what are you looking for? "Vellen asked as noticed the King looking around and then under the table.

"A cat decided to pay me a visit last night when the storm hit, "Anduin sighed. He sat down as he offered a seat to his old mentor, "It vanished while I was getting dress this morning, but has been popping up all morning. Lord Greymane even nearly tripped over her once."

"You think she might be in here? "Vellen decided to entertain the young man while they waited for the rest of the counsel. The boy seem somewhat less melacholy talking about this feline.

"Not really, "the king shrugged, "I just wanted to make certain. One of the lords for some reason has expressed a deep dislike of the kitten and has already made one attempt to harm it. Just wanted to ensure she wouldn't be in harms way when he arrives."

Vellen frowned, anyone who would even consider causing pain to a young animal should be watched carefully. True animals can be hunted and raised for food, but the slaughter should be done as painlessly as possible. Just as Vellen was to give word to his concerns the doors opened and a small crowd of nobles and military leaders walked in. He wondered which was the noble in question.

As the crowd arranged themselves by rank and so forth around the table the feline quietly made its unseen way under the table and laid down next to the king's feet. It did not sleep but seemed to pay extra attention to what was going on. After a few hours or so of discussions about finances, the Horde, problems in Redridge and so on; refreshments were called for.

As the drinks were being poured, one noble drawled, "My lord, while we are taking a break may I bring up one minor suggestion about the Keep, "a noble with slicked back, thinning hair, "I noticed more than a few...pets."

The cat's eyes narrowed as she slowly got up and then moved to peak out from the table, not at the noble in question but at the wine that was being poured into the Kings goblet. Her nose twitched as if smelling something.

A single brow rose on Anduin's face and he brought his hands together in front of him. "I don't see how a few small animals that bring joy to the inhabitants..."

With a growl the cat jumped up onto Anduin's lap causing him to jump back in surprise, and thus unintentionally making room for her to jump onto the table. She then quickly ran back and forth across the table, knocking off all the drinks and even somehow crashing into one goblet that was half way to having its contents drank.

"Shit!" "What the V..." people in the room jumped up to avoid being splashed not seeing the rage that flashed across that one slicked back noble. "Wait, that smell..."Greymane said as his nose also start twitching as the smell of the wine filled the air. He transformed into his worgen form and picked up a fallen goblet that still had a bit of wine in it. Taking a long sniff he growled, "My Lord! Poison!"

"Did any one drink any, "Anduin looked around as he mentally and spiritually prepared to start healing. Everyone shook their head in the negative, but as the king sighed in relief Vellen spoke up, "Perhaps we should also consider washing off what wine that may have been splashed upon our persons. Some poisons can be effective by skin contact as well as ingestion."

"Agreed. This meeting is concluded. Feel free to use the Keeps facilities to clean up, "Anduin said and then turned to one of the guards that had entered after hearing the racket, "See to it a few healers are brought in to look over everyone and send a message to SI:7."

 **(Tha** **t** **Evening)**

That night in his chambers, Anduin watched with a small smile as his tiny hero munched away at the tore up bits of smoked sagefish. He found the little tabby sleeping on the same chair he was sitting on the night before and immediately ordered food for her.

The cat growled a little as he scratched behind her ears, no doubt not liking being interrupted during something as important as dinner but he just couldn't resist. The last bit of food gone, a swipe or two of her tongue and the small plate was clean. She rubbed her head on the kings leg briefly as if in thanks and then proceed to clean herself.

"Well see you in the morning, "the king said as he made his way to bed and then muttered, "I so need to think of a name..."

The lamp dimmed and little later a light snore filled the room. The cat stopped cleaning and glanced at the sleeping man before lowing its head slightly. She then made her way up onto the table and looked at the young king one last time before jumping over to the window to leave.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Mathias Shaw was taking his time returning to SI:7 from the Keep. It was not an enjoyable report he had to give to the King that day. The person who had attempted to poison the counsel had yet to be discovered and the hero of the hour was missing. Although he didn't like the idea that a cat of all things proved better at protecting the King, he could fully understand why his majesty might grow a bit attached to the feline.

As he made his way pass the Pig & Whistle, he just had to pause when he heard an unfamiliar woman's voice singing a rather ironic tune: **  
**  
 _Everybody wants to be a cat  
Because a cat's the only cat  
Who knows where it's at._

 _Everybody's picking up_  
 _that feline beat._  
 _'Cause everything else is obsolete._

 **To be continued…**

Note: Verses at end is of course from "Everyone Wants to be a Cat" from Disney's the Aristocats, but I prefer the Dimie Cat version for this story.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Face and Old Eyes

**Chapter 1: A New Face** **with Old Eyes**

 **(Stormwind, Old Quarter, Just outside of the Pig & Whistle)**

 _Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone_  
 _Help us keep this land our own_  
 _Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide_  
 _With us now forever ride!_

 _Silver the_ _M_ _oon-lady spreads her wings  
Follow where the East-wind sings  
Brothers, sisters, side by side  
To avenge our home we fly!_

 _Eyes of the_ _R_ _aven the warfront see-  
Watches, observes it carefully  
Let no enemy pass it by-  
Children of the __R_ _aven now fly_

A human guitarist sang energetically as she strummed her guitar. A gnome sat next to her to tapping on a pair of small drums as he sang along. Standing outside of the Pig & Whistle, this seemed to be a strange place to hear what appeared to be a strongly druid inspired song but it seemed to be doing its job. Not only were a group of the standard crowd present but a rather large group of Night Elves walked over to listen and a few even started nodding along with the song.

Sitting on an old crate across the road, a rough looking human male sighed quietly. For a moment, Shaw thought that the recent Nightelf refugees might take insult but the song seemed more to encourage than offend. Good.

 _Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide  
With us now forever ride!_

 _Speed of Deer, oh grant to these-_  
 _Swift to warn of enemies,_  
 _Fleeter far than any foe-_  
 _Deer-child to the war-front go._

 _Brave as the Bear-lords now,  
To no Horde we bow!  
Destroy the __B_ _anshee's blight  
Brothers of the Bear __awake to_ _fight!_

The leader of SI:7 nodded as he saw more than a few coins go into the case in front of the strange pair. As with any stranger suddenly showing up recently, he had one of his people run a quick investigation. The girl, called Annie, at least deserved all the help she could get. From what was found out, she recently left the Dark Moon Fair due to the death of her last known relative and was trying to make her way in the 'real' world with what honest skills she had. Nothing more, nothing less. The only reason why she garnered his attention was that she was often playing when he travel between the Keep and SI:7. Although, this was the first time actually seeing up rather up close.

 _Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide  
With us now forever ride!_

 _Brave, the great Cat guards his lair,_  
 _Teeth to rend and claws to tear  
Lead the battle, first to last  
Children of the Cat, hold fast!_

 _Raven and Cat and Bear and Deer_  
 _Once kept our homes safe from fear,_  
 _Brothers, sisters, side by side  
To avenge our home, we ride!_

Shaw tugged at his mustache slightly as he consider recommending that someone at the Keep 'discover' her. If she was able to get a song off this quickly that not only brought the elves spirits up but encouraged to help to avenge their home, perhaps she could prove useful with propaganda.

 _Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone  
Help us keep this land our own  
Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide  
With us now forever ride!_

 _Silver the Moon-lady spreads her wings  
_ _Follow where the East-wind sings  
_ _Brothers, sisters, side by side  
_ _To avenge our home we fly!_

 _Eyes of the Raven the warfront see-  
Watches, observes it carefully  
Let no enemy pass it by-  
Children of the Raven now fly_

 _Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone_  
 _Help us keep this land our own_  
 _Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide_  
 _With us now forever ride!_  
 _With us now forever ride!_  
 _With us now forever ride!_

With a final flourish the song ended and the pair took their bows as the crowd clapped and cheered.

The gnome spoke up, "We're here every other night at the Pig & Whistle, best grub in Stormwind and now the best music. Come on by once in a while to take a break from it all! Laters!"

The sixteen year old girl shook her head with a smile as the bell tied to her neck chimed, That same head was covered in colorful beads, feathers and what not so it was impossible to determine her hair color but if her brows was anything to go by she was a brunette. Seeing those blue eyes for the first time, Shaw was struck by how familiar they looked. Filing that away for later, the man started to head back to the old barracks and SI:7. He did have a job to do after all.

 **(** **Inside SI:7** **)**

"What do you mean his files are all gone?!" Shaw growled as he stood up from behind his desk.

"I don't get it either, boss, "Rezik replied, "I went to get ol' Jonast's files for his review and the files were not there. And before you ask, I'm having a full audit of the place done."

"Why would anyone want Jonast's records, "Shaw thought quietly as he sat back down. He was a long time agent, one of the few left over from Shaw's predecessor's time, but he never served outside of the Goldshire area. Mainly there to keep an eye on the comings and goings of travelers, especially when the Dark Moon Faire caravan and later portals opened. He was a decent enough rogue, just not up to current SI:7 standards for the more critical assignments. Fortunately, Jonast took the lack of promotion and excitement rather well.

"Sir!" one of Rezik's assistance walked in and handed over a report to the short agent. The goblin quickly read over the report before asking, "Is this really all that is missing? Nothing more recent?"

"Aside from Jonast's files, all the Stormwind and Goldsire reports from ten to twenty years ago are gone, "the girl confirmed.

"Oh boy, "Rezik said, "I can think of a few things that happened then that might be of interest, but nothing of a current security concern."

"Lady Prestor aka Onyxia, Queen Tiffen's death, creation of the Defias just to name a few, "Shaw agreed as he then stood up, "I want you to find out how someone was able to get into SI:7 and walk out of here with more than a decades worth of files. Then plug that hole. If I'm needed, I'll be at the palace archives to see if they have copies of those files."

 **(** **Later that Evening,** **Stormwind Keep** **)**

A small, half-grown black tabby shuffled along up the hallway, close to the stone wall as possible. The bell around its neck ringing only slightly when it made a sudden turn in the throne room and raced to a door as it was closing. Barely making it in before the door slammed shut, the cat remained unseen as it slipped under the large table.

"Sire, "one richly clad noble said with an upturned nose, "You can not be seriously be considering yet another war. We have yet to fully recover from the war in Northrend and we just ended the fight against the Legion."

"And what?"A noble woman spoke up angrily, "And let the Horde get away with burning down Teldrassil?! The Night Elves are one of our staunchest allies and have given their blood for the Alliance. It is only right to do the same for them. Beside, how would it look if we don't at least attempt to avenge their home. We'll lose faith with not only the Night Elves but our other allies as well."

"But the King needs time and resources to solve the domestic problems his father had ignored…YEOW!" The slick haired noble jumped up and pulled up a pants leg to reveal deep scratches dripping blood. A bell could barely be heard as the kitten, jumped up onto Anduin's armrest. Trying his best not to smile at the feline's apparent protectiveness, he gave his furry friend a good scratch behind her ears.

"I'll destroy that worthless beast and feed its..."

"Enough!"the King stood up and with a firm glare he said, "As much as I wish otherwise, we are going to war. Not only to avenge the Night Elves home but to reclaim what rightfully belongs to the Alliance. I..We were happy to let Sylvannas have the ruins of Lorderon so long as she relatively remained peaceful in respect of her new leadership of the Horde. Instead there is an unprovoked attack on not only the Night Elves but on the Alliance as a whole. Yes, I would much rather concentrate on domestic issues, but this can not wait. Good Evening to you all."

As the last noble left, Anduin fell back into the uncomfortable chair. The kitten, patted his arm and then started to purr as she rubbed her head on him once she got his attention. With a sad smile, Anduin sighed and said, "Don't know where you came from little one, but I'm glad your here. Sometimes I feel you're my only true friend here."

 **End Note: The song is based off of Shin'a'in Warsong from the Oathbound album. Based off the written works of Mercedes Lackey. If interested you can hear it on YouTube. Good luck finding a copy of the CD or a legit MP3 download, I haven't been able to.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Light on History

**Note: Ok, how old I Anduin?! Seriously. Some sources say 18 and other says he 20** **at the beginning of BfA.** **So I'm going with the one that best suits my needs which is 20 years of age.**

 **Chapter 2: A Light on History**

 **(18 years earlier, King Varian's private chambers)**

"Do you really think this is wise, my king?" one of Varian's bodyguards asked with some trepidation.

"I am going to go insane if I stay in this place any longer, "the un-scarred and shoulder length haired Varian said with a sigh. Putting on the last of his disguise, that of a lower noble who was going to spend the night out on the town. It worked for him before and should work for him now well enough, "Look, very few people outside the palace actually know what I look like. So long as I don't dress or act as a king, they won't see the king. Besides I need some time away from advisors, they are starting to hint that I should consider re-marrying. Only one living heir isn't enough apparently. A spare or two is needed."

The other bodyguard winched in sympathy and then said, "Look, Jace, Varian use to do this all the time before the prince was born. Besides, the Dark Moon Fair is one of the safest places to be no matter who you are."

 **(** **Dark Moon Faire campgrounds, Goldshire** **)**

One of the first thing's Varian noticed as the entered the fairgrounds a new wagon had been added since the last he came and beside it was rather large crowd. Intrigued, he lead his bodyguards over just in time to hear a lute start playing and then the song begin:

 _A mage rode forth from Karse one day, a-fleeing for his life  
He bore a staff beside his ancient sword and jeweled knife.  
He made a camp within a grove where much to his surprise,  
Adrift upon a sea of mist he saw a thousand eyes._

He had just made in through the crowd to see a rather pretty. red-headed woman wearing the faire's colors playing the said lute with a small child chorus behind her:

 _Eyes, wide unblinking eyes  
As blue as the sky.  
No mage can pass o_ _u_ _r borders  
And escape the Vrondi's eyes._

The way the child chorus sang caused shivers to go down the king's spine and was happy when the girl took over once more;

(woman)  
 _A dark and wicked sorcerer who'd made a bloody pact  
Came on a sleepy holding and the folk, he there attacked!  
No sooner did he weave his spell and roused their anguished cries  
Then all but once he fled the glare of disembodied eyes._

(child chorus)  
 _Eyes, wide unblinking eyes  
As blue as the sky.  
No mage can pass o_ _u_ _r borders  
And escape the Vrondi's eyes._

(woman)  
 _A witch of doubtful breeding and a crude eclectic taste  
Fled from the executioner's across the trackless waste.  
Bu_ _tt_ _Valdemar was aware that witch quite suddenly grew wise  
She cursed the day she felt those unrelenting eyes._

(child chorus)  
 _Eyes, wide unblinking eyes  
As blue as the sky.  
No mage can pass o_ _u_ _r borders  
And escape the Vrondi's eyes._

Varian had no idea who or what this Valdemar was, but he grew rather interested in the story the woman was so dramatically bringing forth in her song.

(woman)  
 _So if you deal in magic better you watch your step my friend,  
There's risk for you in Valdemar which you can't comprehend.  
The Vrondi search for magery, they are the Herald's spies  
And nothing can elude their vigilant, un-resting eyes._

(child chorus)  
 _Eyes, wide unblinking eyes  
As blue as the sky.  
No mage can pass o_ _u_ _r borders  
And escape the Vrondi's eyes._

 _Eyes, wide unblinking eyes_  
 _As blue as the sky._  
 _No mage can pass our borders  
And escape the Vrondi's eyes._

The woman and the child chorus all bowed to the clapping crowd. She then announced, "Sorry folks, that's it for now. The ankle biters need rest and return back to their studies, but I'll be back later today so don't be strangers!"

She then turned to shoo the children off and then packed up her lute. The crowd dispersed, but a group of five ruff looking men lingered. Sensing something wrong, Varian stayed as well.

"You know, "the better dressed of the group spoke up as he sauntered over, "A pretty thing like you shouldn't have to sing for her meal..."

"But I like singing, "the woman replied as she lifted up the case, She turned to face the man and then grinned coldly, "It's way better than spending time with slime like you. Now get the hint. I'm not interested in your offer. If you bother me once more, I'll have you removed and banned from the faire."

"You really should learned to play nicer with your bet..."the slimeball started to say only to be interrupted by a knee to his crotch, followed by a lute case slamming into the side of his head.

His friends moved to help their leader, only to be blocked by Varian and his body guards. Seeing what appeared to be a well-off noble taking an interest, the ruffians wisely stepped back. "Get your friend and leave, "Varian ordered, "Tell him to take a hint, that when a lady says no she means no."

One of the men grumbled something about the singer being no lady as they moved to help their friend up. As the five men left, Varian turned to check on the singer, "Are you alright?"

"Considering it was him on the ground in pain, "the woman replied smartly, "I'm just fine. Thanks for the interference though."

Varian chuckled and with a nod of his head, replied, "My pleasure, Miss..."

The woman sighed and held her hand out for a shake, "I'm Roselie, Ser..."

"Varick, "Varian answered flawlessly, not noticing the woman's eyes narrowing slightly at his lie. Then with a deeper bow, he added, "Now if you will excuse me, I'll leave you to your work and go enjoy the rest of the faire."

As they walked away one of the guards commented, "We'll that not something you see everyday."

"What?" Varian asked with a smirk, "A woman knocking a man almost twice her size down?"

"No, "the guard answered with a snort, "You smiling."

 **(The next day)**

Varian sighed tiredly as the nanny took Anduin away for his nap. He loved his son and wished he had more time to spend with him, but the crown was a heavy and demanding burden he had put off way too long. Perhaps, if he worked hard enough it wouldn't be as much for little Anduin once he grew into it.

The king returned to the documents that required reading and possible modifying before signing. Lady Prestor walked in and with a flirtatious smile asked, "Are you done with signing the papers, my Lord."

Varian frowned and replied, "I just got them an hour ago. I'll need time to go over them in detail, its not like they're minor household expenses." He then turned back to reading, obviously dismissing the woman. The woman frowned and gain a thoughtful look as she left the room. As she walked down the hall, she over heard the royal bodyguards gossip, "Maybe he should visit the faire more often. I think this is the first time since the Queen died that he actually paid full attention to his work."

"Naw, "the other guard said with a smirk, "Its not the faire that cheered him up, its that gal that did it. The first time since the Queen's death I see a real smile on his face and all that gal did was give him her name."

Prestor stopped briefly and seemed to almost turn, but then continued on her way.

 **(Time passes)**

After that, every time the Dark Moon Faire was in town, 'Varick' made it a point to visit every night and say hello to the singer, Roselie. Over time, she seem to lose her wariness around him since he seem to want little more than a friendly ear. The guards just shook their heads at the king's nativity. It was obvious to them the girl knew exactly who 'Varick' was and that was the reason for her original hesitance. She was wary over his intentions and there wasn't much she could do if it was something she didn't want. He was the King after all.

It was about six months later, that 'Varick' and Roselie were just finishing off their meal and the faire closing up for the night when the man spoke up, "Rose, there is something I should tell you. My name isn't really..."

"My lord! "one of his bodyguards regretfully interrupted, "A messenger from Stormwind just arrived, its your son."

"Pardon me, my lady, "Varian hurriedly got up and added, "I..."

The woman held up a hand to his lips and said, "Go, your family is too important. You can tell me the big secret next month."

Varian nodded thankfully as he and the two guards walked off in a hurry. Roselie silently prayed that the prince was alright, but then frowned as she saw shadowy figures follow after the group. She looked around to see if there was anyone she could notify when the bell at her neck chimed much louder than its size would indicate it could.

Moments later a ginger tabbycat could be seen racing down to the dark dirt road leading to Stormwind.

The cat arrived just in time to see one of royal bodyguards struck down as the other fought hard to guard the king's back. The king himself just finish killing one attacker when another got within his defenses, just as the blade touched armor a loud yowl filled the hair as a woman in reddish-orange leather slammed into the would be king-killer. The two rolled away from the king. The woman landing on all fours briefly before drawing out her own claws and moving in for the kill. With a growl she sliced into the assassin's mid-section. She then turned, revealing a cat striped mask and glowing green eyes under a hood. She then hissed like a cat and with a growl moved to take out another.

Seeing that the king now had back up of sorts, the attackers ran off. The remaining bodyguard moved to stand between his king and the new unknown. The woman just stood their silently staring for a moment and it was obvious if she had a tail, it would have been twitching behind her. She then blinked and ran off in to the woods, somehow vanishing into the shadows in spite of her bright colors.

"Who the Void was that?" Varian asked as the guard moved to lead him to the city.

 **(The next morning)**

The king didn't know to be relieved that the message of his son being hurt was a fabrication or furious that someone seemed to have noticed his trips to the faire. He knew he couldn't keep it secret for long, but he had hoped that he could have at least kept the illusion for a little longer.

As one of Varian's advisers very eloquently said, that he could no longer take careless risks just to have a briel illusion of a normal life. If he wanted to continue flirting with the girl, and yes they somehow found out about Roselie, she would have to come to the Palace or other arrangements would have to be made. The next time the king was to leave the safety of the palace, it would be as the King and with full royal guard. It was one thing to risk his life in the defense of the Kingdom but it was another just to spend some time with a pretty commoner.

Varian nearly drew his sword at what that man's voice was insinuating but held himself back knowing now was not the time. Either un-noticed or ignored by all in the room, was the ginger tabby sitting quietly in a corner watching them all. The bell on its collar, silently reflecting the morning sunlight coming through the window.

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 3: Shadow of the Past

**Chapter** **3** **: Shadow of the Past**

 **(Late night, an alley in Stormwind** )

"Don't give me any of that bullcrap, "the scarred faced human male growled as he held a blade up to the woman's throat, "You owe me and I aim to collect. The choice is yours in how..."

Just then a bell chime could barely be heard just before a shadowy figure knocked the man away from his would be victim. Blue, glowing eyes glared at the assailant as a feline like growl could be heard. The dark hooded figure then turned to towards the woman and ordered, "Go!"

The woman quickly turned and ran our of the alley to the more lit up road. The strange being ran a clawed hand across the man's face, leaving bleeding scratches as it said, "You're lucky I'm in a hurry." As the man reached up to cover his face in surprise and pain, the figure ran off and vanished.

The woman returned with a pair of Stormwind guards in tow as she said, "There he is! He the one who attacked me and if it wasn't for..."

 **(Stormwind Palace Archives, the following morning)**

A frowning Shaw was busy taking notes as he read over the decade old records. It was then that King Anduin walked in with a familiar black tabby following his heels and then with a half-smile asked, "Any luck?"

With a growl like sigh, Shaw answered, "The only thing of the slightest interest that Jonast was part of during that time was the death of a family just outside of Goldshire. For some reason, he was assigned to watch over them after the daughter was nearly kidnapped. Sometime later the entire family was slaughtered. Never solved."

Anduin's face paled at Shaw's words and the fur raised up along the cat's spine. Mathias being the man he was, noticed it right away and asked, "Do you know anything about..."

With a slump Anduin sighed and closed his eyes as he considered what to do. With a nod he said, "Follow me."

A few minutes later, Shaw found himself in a part of Royal quarters that he has not been in been in before. A thin layer of dust coated the cloth covered furniture and a few webs were attached to a small painting resting on the fireplace's mantel. As Anduin closed the door as he said, "What I'm going to say does not leave this room. The only reason why I'm even mentioning it is the small chance you can find out who did it. In this case I would be more than happy to see that justice is served."

This was not like Anduin, one of the first to forgive or give someone another chance. "Of course, your Magesty."

"The girl, that was killed, "Anduin said sadly as he picked up the painting of a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes, ignoring the feline sitting next to his feet, "Was my half-sister."

Shaw just nodded for the King to continue, hiding his surprise.

"We used to visit her and her mother when I was a child and Father was even making arrangements to bring them to Stormwind. Even tried to convince Rosalie to become his consort. She was not of noble birth, but it wouldn't be the first time that a King of Stormwind married a commoner. Don't get me wrong, I don't think they were truly in love with each other but he found comfort with her presence. I think she was one of the few people that truly knew how to make Father smile back then."

"So she might have been unintentionally breaking the depression ensorcellment he was under, "mused Shaw thinking how different things might have been for King Varian and then it dawned on him, "And it was working even after her death. That was why Onyxia had the King abducted, he was breaking free of her control."

Anduin shrugged and replied, "To be honest I can't say. However, I do know my father seemed to be much happier the times he took me to visit Llainna and Roselie. It almost felt like having a normal family."

 **(Pig & Whistle, that night)**

 _Cursed Oathbreakers, your honor's in pawn  
And worthless the vows you have made  
Justice shall see you where others have gone  
Delivered to those you betrayed!_

The older SI:7 agent named Jonast tiredly walked into the Pig & Whistle and ordered a strong drink as sat down at the bar.

Reese Langston handed over the mug and asked, "Been awhile since seeing you here Jonast."

"Ah well, "the agent replied, "You'll most likely be seeing more of me for while. Some idiot at work screwed up my paperwork so I'm stuck in Stormwind until its all cleared up."

The colorful human girl continued to sing as she played her guitar:

 _These are the signs of a mage that's forsworn-  
The true gifts gone dead in his hand,  
Magic corrupted and discipline torn,  
Shifting heart like shifting sand;  
Swift to allow any passion to run,  
Given to hatred and rage  
Give him wide berth and his company shun-  
For darkness devours the Dark Mage._

"Kinda of an angry song for this place, "Johast brought up before taking a drink.

"Mayhaps, but one of the soldier's requested it, "Reese answered as he started wiping down the bar, "You'll be amazed what people ask for that gal to sing sometimes. And she has yet to be stumped on any song that is available in Common. She even surprised the Elves by singing one of their old tunes."

"Wherever did you find her? "the agent muttered just out of curiosity.

Reese snorted, "She found me. Applied for a job. I even turned her down at first. Too young in my mind to work in a place like this. Instead of going elsewhere, she camped out in front of the place and started playing. All my custom went outside to listen instead of staying in here buying drinks."

 _These are the signs of a traitor in war-  
Wealth from no visible source,  
Shunning old comrades he welcomed before,  
Holding to no steady course  
If you uncover the one who'd betray,  
Heed not his words nor his pen  
Give him no second chance – drive him away  
False once will prove false again._

"Don't get me wrong, "the tavernkeeper added, "I'm glad she insisted on working here. I've been getting way more custom since hiring her on. Dunno why I never bothered getting a musicker before, now it seems just common sense. I even hired another so I have someone here playing on her nights off. Not as good as a singer, but more cheery I guess you can say."

Jonast nodded in agreement as he turned to watch the colorful person perform. His face paled as he noticed the small bell held in place by a dark choker. It seem rather out of place when compared to the rest of the singer's colorful outfit. Even then it wouldn't have bothered him but a woman wearing a small bell while singing of betrayal, that brought on a few uncomfortable memories.

 _These are the signs of a traitor to all-  
Hatred for his fellow man,  
Only content when he holds them in thrall,  
His downfall is ever his plan  
He is ruthless and cruel,  
He is heartless and cold,  
Lies are all that he can give.  
_ _So for his head offer payment in gold  
_ _Suffer the wretch not to live._

 _Cursed Oathbreakers, your honor's in pawn  
And worthless the vows you have made  
Justice shall see you where others have gone  
Delivered to those you betrayed!_

 **To be continued….**

End Note: The song is part of 'Oathbreakers' from the album of the same name. Another Mercedes Lackey's classic. **  
**


	5. Chapter 4: The Cat Came Back

**Chapter** **4** **: The Cat Came Back**

"I thank you for seeing me on such short notice, your Majesty, "Tyrande Whisperwind said with a small bow.

"You can call upon me any time, Lady Tyrande, "Anduin said indicating she should sit, "And please, call me Anduin. At least in private. We've known each other too long to stand on formalities."

"Thank you, Anduin, "the priestess said with a sad smile.

"Now from what I understand, some of your druids are requesting to reclaim or at least stay at the Twylight Grove in Duskwood, is this correct?"

"Yes, "she answered taking the servants offered drink, "Some of the more...wild of my husband's kin do not do well in cities and would be more comfortable there."

"I see no harm, but I will have to ask that they help with keeping the locals safe in return, "Anduin replied, "Sadly, many of the Night Watch there proved traitor recently. Those who survived are now imprisoned or on the run. The honest citizens could use all the help they can get. Be warned, there is a rather large feral worgan presence. Work has been done to save those who can be saved and thin out the numbers that can't, but there seems to be no end of them."

"A place to live and a purpose, "Tyrande said as she closed her eyes. She opened them and answered, "What more could my people hope for in these dark times."

A knock at the door interrupted the meeting. The two of them watched as the servant went to find out who was at the door. "Your Magesty, its Lord Greymane. Shall I let him in?"

"Tyrande?"

"Of course, "she replied, "If we are to work in regards to the worgen in Duskwood, the Worgen King should be part of the discussion."

Anduin nodded to the servant for him to allow Greymane to enter.

The older king walked in in full worgen mode, growling under his breath. The front of his shirt, covered in red wine. Greymane stopped suddenly, noticing that the young king was not alone.

"Pardon my interruption, "Greymane said bowing slightly trying to regain the little dignity he had lost.

With a trace of laughter in his voice, Anduin placed the side of his head into his hand as he asked, "Do I want to know what happened?"

Greymane's eyes flared as he growled, "It was that damn cat of yours! If I ever catch that blasted feline, I'll..."

"I don't actual own a cat, "Anduin said moving so to hide his grin behind a hand. He then turned to Whisperwind to explain, "But recently a small cat has basically claimed the Keep as her own it seems. Friendly enough creature, so I rather enjoy her company but she doesn't seem to get alone too well with some people."

Greymane growled and then asked, "Could you at least stop feeding her? Perhaps, she'll go back to her true owner if she's hungry enough."

"Perhaps, "Anduin said and then offered Greymane a seat, "but let's get back to more important matters. Duskwood."

Greymane tilted his head slightly and moved to take the king's invitation, only to fall over. A black and gray cat-shaped blur could then be seen racing out the room.

 **(SI:7 Headquarters, the next day)**

Shaw opened the door to his private office only to freeze seeing the still steaming cup of coffee and covered plate waiting for him on the desk. A large envelope, laid ominously against the covering.

After a good few minutes of using multiple poison and explosive detectors, Shaw took a hesitate sip of the now only warm coffee. Closing his eyes as the much needed caffeine entered his system, he then took a deep breath debating on eating the rather nice looking brunch before it got even colder or to go over what was in the envelope. He reached over and opened the package pulling out a stack of papers. Turning it over, a gold necklace with a masculine lionhead pendant attached fell out. Putting the jewelry aside, he read over the first sheet which turned out to be something along the lines of a thank-you note for re-opening the Goldshire murder investigation and FOR KEEPING LLAINNA SECRET! Someone else knew of Varian's bastard daughter and it was someone invested in finding her killer. Plus it was someone who was good enough to sneak into SI:7 multiple times, even into his private office! Shaw didn't know what he was going to do once he finds this person, kill them or recruit them. And yes, he was going to find them.

After eating the brunch and reading the rest of the report, and yes it was a very concise report that this mysterious informant left on his desk, Shaw walked out of SI:7 Headquarters to make his own, verbal report to the king. This was too serious to be sent by messenger or even written down. The envelope with its evidence hidden on his person, he made he way past the stables only to be partially blocked by a large crowd. The sound of a guitar and familiar voice explained the crowed, but why was she here? She normally stuck to the Pig & Whistle and the area around.

 _Of three things to be wary of  
Of the hungry hunting cat  
The __shepherd_ _eating mutton  
And the guardsman that is fat_

It was obvious he was catching the song midway, but he didn't have time to stay and listen. He forced his way through crowd, not noticing that the bard's blue eyes following him as he passed.

 **(** **A little later, Stormwind Keep** **)**

"That's impossible!"Anduin sounding very much like his father stood up, "There is no way my father would have ordered such a thing."

"You Majesty...Anduin, please, "Mattias trying to calm the king down, "That is what it appears on the surface, but if you look deeper it was obviously not your father's doing."

"What is going on in here?! "demanded Greymane not bothering with knocking this time as he entered the room. Slamming the door behind him he said, "I heard you all the way down the hall. Whatever it is that Varian did or did not do, calm yourself. Or at least keep it down. There is no need allow rumors besmirching his name to take root. Now what is this all about?"

"Genn, please, "Anduin closed his eyes as he turned to look out a window, "This is a personal, family matter. I would rather..."

"You are the High King. Your personal matters are matters of state, "Greymane pointed out, "Be happy I don't call the counsel in."

"Really, "Shaw turned to face the Glinean, "Do you know where's your daughter is right now? I do."

"Gentlemen, please, "Anduin moved to stop the argument from even starting and then said, "If you will not leave, Lord Greymane, then this meeting is at a close. Agent, we'll discuss the matter later. Now both of you, get out!"

Greymane huffed as he turned to leave but then jumped when a heavy decorative shield fell off the wall and crashed next to him. Everyone looked to where the shield fell from to see the small black and gray tabby hanging by its two paws from one of hooks that once held the shield in place.

Upon seeing his mortal enemy, Greymane transformed into his worgen form with a roar. At the noise, the cat dropped and with a 'meow!' landed to raced across the room. The worgen gave chase, only to be tripped by a chair the cat somehow knocked over. Anduin and Shaw both moved to help the Greymane up and then all turned to see the cat sitting on the window sill as if waiting. It stuck out its tongue before jumping out. Anduin panicked since they were more than a few stories up and raced over to the window. With a sigh of relief he saw the cat some how landed on a narrow ledge not far down and was making its way to an open window one floor down.

"I am gonna make violin string out of that blasted cat's guts and then have the violin played every night as I go to sleep until the strings break, "Greymane snarled.

"That cat, "Shaw asked thoughtfully, "how long has it been showing up?"

"Six months, "Greymane growled, "Six very long months."

"Has anyone ever considered that it seems to be rather more intelligent than your average house cat?"

 **(** **That night, Anduin's private chambers** **)**

In his sleepwear, Anduin let his hair loose and sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He leaned forward and placed his head into his hands, contemplating what he learned that day. Someone else knew of his sister all along and was just now trying to find her killers. To what purpose, no one knew and the blame was made to appear to rest on Varian's shoulders. That King Varian ordered the death of his own daughter and the woman who bore her...just the thought. Then there was the cat he recently grew so fond of, turning out to be nothing more than a possible spy. If he had it in him, he could seriously start hating Shaw right now.

He sat up and turned to blow out the candle next to his bed but stopped when he saw the letter. Seeing nothing on the front, he reached over and turned it over. His eyes widened seeing the wax seal. It was imprinted by an image of a cat's paw with a rose in place of the center pad. The same seal his father had given Roselie for their secret correspondence. He recognized it from the old letters he recently found while going through his father's things. Anduin blushed slightly, has he remembered some of the things that were written in those letters. Then he turned rather green once it dawned on him that it was his father who…

Shaking the thought away, Anduin broke the seal and took out the letter.

 _Dear Andy,_

 _You have no idea how hard it is for me to write this, but I felt it only right after what happened today. Plus, I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. That's the reason why I came to the keep,_ _to stay cl_ _ose to you. Not to spy and never to hurt you. I had hope to find someway to speak to you in person as a person, but it is just too dangerous. I don't know who to trust or even believe anymore._

 _I was told for years that our father ordered me and my mother killed because I was a threat to you. I came to Stormwind after hearing of his death to hopefully find someway to reconnect that wouldn't be a threat. Then I heard what he has done over the years. The sacrifices he had made for the people of Stormwind, the Alliance, Azeroth and beyond. The lives he saved and the courage he displayed. This did not sound to be the shallow royal that would kill an inconvenient bastard that I was led to believe. That was when I started to look closer to what happened that night._

 _Know this, there is a traitor in SI:7. I remember him from that night and have recently seen him in the city. Shaw suspects him already and most likely has come to the same conclusion I have, that this agent did not work alone. Someone higher up_ _and_ _who_ _may still be alive was the one who gave the order_ _as well arranged for the forged documents to be filed._ _Until this person is found and taken care of, it_ _is_ _just too much of a risk for it to be known that I still live. Not only_ _for_ _me, but possibly you as well. Until this is over, I can only watch from the shadows but I'm am here for you. You are not alone, big brother._

 _Love,_  
 _Llainna_

 _PS. It is up to you if you want Shaw to know. If you do, please tell him he needs to learn to be just as good at keeping secrets as finding them._ _This goes for you too, so burn this letter!_

Anduin's eyes watered as his hand shook. He read the letter once more to be certain of what was said. Could he trust what was written? A small bell chimed, causing him to turn to the window only to see the end of a cat's tail vanish from view.

 **To be continued...**

Note: Small snippet from the song Threes from the The Horse Tamer's Daughter album. **  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Where She Came From

**Note: Now before anyone complains about Varian being out of character or on the submissive side, just remember this is before his kidnapping and his time in the arena. He's NOT the big, bad wolf Varian we came to know in World of Warcraft. Not yet anyways.**

 **Chapter 5: Where She Came From**

 **(Road from Stormwind to Goldshire,** **17 years earlier)**

"Calm down, I know it been two months since you last saw here but sheesh, "the bodyguard who was there that first night Varian saw his little Rose and the only one he trusted to help sneak him out of the palace said, "Trust me, I had a few friends watch over her discretely last month. From what they told me, you might have been better off not seeing her. Seems she had a touch of the stomach flu or something."

"And I wasn't there to help..."

The bodyguard facepalmed. Now the king was feeling guilty. He didn't know who was happier that the Dark Moon Faire was in town, the King or himself. At least once Varian got a little time with his lady friend, the king was in a way better mood. The clops of their horses' hooves were slightly muffled by the dirt and dead leaves. Fall was approaching and soon Winter. The guard was so not looking forward to making this trip this Winter. Taking a risk he asked, "Soooo, any luck trying to convince her to move...I take that as a no." Varian sent a glare at possibly his one true male friend that just might have killed him if he wasn't wearing armor.

"I don't understand, "Varian sighed, "Any other woman would jump at the chance of moving into the Keep and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa,"the guard stopped his horse and took hold of the other horse's bridal, "You asked Roselie, the mistral to move into Stormwind Keep? As what your...wait you didn't ask her to..."

Varian slouched in the saddle and said, "I asked her to marry me, become my consort. I know I can't make her my Queen without an uprising among the nobles but I don't believe she would want..."

"This is Rose we're talking about, "the guard snorted, "There is no way you or your entire army could drag her anywhere near the throne. And if you tried, be prepared for heavy casualties because she'll take down half the army with her and you as well."

"She's not that bad, "Varian grumbled.

"Do I need to remind you how you two met?" the guard said flatly, "But its your funeral and to be honest if I was in your shoes, I would be doing the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"You found a really nice looking gal you like, can have a decent conversation with and from what I hear while waiting outside her wagon is a wildcat in bed, "the guard said frankly, "I would be doing everything in my power and begging the greater powers that be to get her to stay with me. To have her around more than a few nights every month. All I can say is keep trying, the Light gives to those..blah blah blah...whatever those priests say."

Varian shook his head in amusement but he felt the encouragement his friend no doubt wanted to give. He took the reins back and said, "So lets get moving. I rather not be any later than we already are."

 **(Dark Moon Faire)**

 _I_ _t_ _was a week till All Hallow's and the nights were turning chill  
And the battle turned to stalemate, double-bluff and feint and drill  
When a shadow drifted northward, just a shadow, nothing more.  
No one noticed that the shadows all grew darker than before.  
No one noticed while the shadows seemed to creep into the heart.  
But from then the fight for freedom seemed a fool's quest from the start.  
All the hopes that they had __cherished_ _seemed unreasoned and naive.  
Nothing worth the strength to pray for or believe._

Varian took a seat at table across the walk way, far enough away to not be part of the crowd but close enough to listen and if lucky, see his little Rose.

 _And the shadows stole the sunlight from the brightest autumn day,  
As they sang a song of bleakness that touched every heart they heard.  
As they whispered words of hopelessness, all courage fled away.  
And they wove a smothering blanket over all, that lived and s_ _t_ _irred._

 _Lord Greyson came upon them and he sensed a subtle wrong,_

 _And there was some magic working, deeply hidden, yes, but strong.  
And it moves and worked in secret, like a poison in the vein.  
Like a poison meant to weaken, this was magic meant to drain.  
Lord Greyson saw the Shadows, and they turned their wiles on him  
For one moment even he began to feel his spirit dim-  
But he saw their secret evil and he swore ere he was done  
He would stalk and slay these Shadows and b_ _r_ _eak them one by one._

Ok, this was different. Sounds like she's was aiming for more a heroic tune than her usual morbid lesson songs. Also, he was so going to ask her for a copy of the music and have it played the next time Paladin Greyson showed up at the keep.

 _Lord Greyson Shadowbreaker, hunted Shadows to their doom.  
They turned all their power upon him, turned away from other men  
And although they strove to take him, he unwove their web of gloom  
So the Shadow fled his anger and their creator sought again._

 _Lord Greyson faces the Singer who had sung them into life_  
 _And she sang to him of grief and loss that cut him like a knife._  
 _And she sang to him of self-hate and she wove a net of pain_  
 _With her songs of woe and hopelessness ment to be Greyson's bane._  
 _"So what is there to strive for?" was the song she sang to him._  
 _And the shadows came upon his heart and the world grew gray and dim._  
 _But the Singer of the Shadows did not know the foe she fought._  
 _Nor how dear he held duty, nor what pain power was bought._

Varian found himself caught in the story, wondering for a moment if this really happened or not. Naw.

 _Lord Greyson looked upon her and he saw through her disguise  
And she stro_ _ve then to seduce him into death or madness sweet.  
Lord Greyson looked within him and saw her songs were lies,  
And he gathered up the Light, her powers to defeat._

 _Lord Greyson raised his vocie and sang of life and light._  
 _Of the first cry of a baby, and the silver stars at night._  
 _Lord Greyson sang of wisdom, sang of courage, sang of love._  
 _Of the earth's sweet soil beneath him, of the vaulting sky above._  
 _Sang of healing, sang of growing, sang of joy and hope and dreams,_  
 _And the Singer of the Shadows felt the death of all her schemes._  
 _It as then she tried to fee him , but his hammer and Light spell  
_ _Struck her down and held her pinioned and she faltered and she fell_

 _Then the Singer of the Shadows shattered there,_  
 _Saw her lies unmade before her, saw her darkness turned to day_  
 _And how empty and how petty was the spirit then laid bare-_  
 _Like her Shadows then shattered and in silence passes away._

The crowd cheered and clapped. A few calls for more and encore, but her strong voice called out and said she was done for the night, but she would be back tomorrow starting at noon. Varian fidgeted slightly, that didn't bode well for him. Normally she would offer to spend the first full day they could meet together. He steeled his nerves and made his way across the walk-way, his guard not far behind. Hearing footsteps, Roselie looked up from when she was putting away her lute. Her tied looking eyes lit up as she as she called out "Varia..ick!"

The stress and worry seemed to melt off him when he heard the welcome in her voice, not caring she nearly slipped by saying his real name. He quickly walked over and took her his arms before giving her a heated kiss that lasted long enough for the guard to cough un-comfortably as he looked around at the people who were starting to stare.

The two broke apart and in a breathy voice Rose ordered, "You...Me…Wagon...Now!"

Varian only nodded numbly just before the woman, less than half his weight, dragged him by the tabard to and into her wagon.

"Lucky man, "the guard whispered as he moved to sit by the fire and wait. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Ale, Dearie, "Roselie's mother offered with a grin as the wagon started to shake a little behind them and muffled voices heard. Ever since the two in the wagon paired up, it became an almost ritual for him and Lilliana to guard the wagon from curious passersby as they pretended not to hear what was going on behind them. He reached into his travel pouch and pulled an unopened container of pipe tobacco. "Trade you some tobacco for the good ale, "he offered with a grin. The older woman chuckled and handed over the mug. As she took the tobacco, "You know your way to this old woman's heart. Keep doing what you'll doing, you'll find someone that'll be your match soon enough."

The wagon went still and silent. "Guess he just found out,"the woman muttered as she pulled out and filled her pipe.

"Found out what?"

 **(Inside)**

The last of Varian's heavier armor fell as Roselie somehow got them turned around in the small space so that Varian back was to the small bed. She the pushed him over and proceed to climb over him. As she worked on unbuttoning his shirt, Varian laughed slightly and said, "I can see that you missed me, we need to talk..hmmph."

Rose stopped his words by giving him a deep kiss and then whispered, "Talk later!"

Varian smirked and replied, "As my lady commands." His hands started to roam down her arms and then under her blouse. It was when felt the slight bump that he froze. He remembered his late wife, Tiffen, having a similar bump when...he looked up at the woman above him with the question in his eyes.

Seeing it and feeling where his hand was, she nodded with a sigh, "I was going to tell you last month but..."

Shocked, Varian softly pushed her off of him and stood up. This was impossible. They both have been taking precautions. How…

Taking his actions as rejection, Roselie closed her eyes to fight off the tears and said, "No one needs to know its yours. After this week I'll never return to Elwynn again. I'll stay at the faire's home grounds until the baby is old enough and then I'll work the other route. I don't expect..."

'Never return,' 'other route' those words struck him hard and knocked him back to his senses. He took a firm hold of the woman's shoulder and with a husky voice, "No, you'll do no such thing. The child is mind and Light damn it, I'm going to be there for it. Anduin could use a sibling after-all."

Rose smiled as she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and nodded. "Now don't cry, you know what they say. If a child is truly fated to be no amount of baby-not potion or coverage will prevent his or her conception. This just mean that the little one is meant for big things."

Roselie paled and reached up to take hold of the bell charm she always wore. She closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. Varian smiled and stood up a little straighter only to hit an overhang with his head. Rose covered her mouth to stop the giggle but he still heard it as he rubbed his head. Then suddenly it dawned on him just what this wagon was. Her home. Not just her means of travel, but her year round home.

He closed his eyes and tried to pull up what little diplomacy his father and his time staying with King Terenas taught him. Holding his hands as if in prayer he said, "Please, please don't take this the wrong way but I beg of you, please re-consider coming to Stormwind with me. I didn't feel comfortable with traveling so far away before and now with the child..."

"I'll not go to Stormwind, "Rose replied after taking a deep breath, "but I will...Mother has been hinting she was wanting to retire from this life. She was not born to this as Father, my brother and I was. We've been saving up for a small cottage somewhere, Goldshire is as good a place as..."

"No, "Varian said forcefully, "I'll buy or have one built. No, let me have my way in this at least. Its my male instincts kicking in to support you and the little one. Trust me, I can afford it."

Rose just rolled her eyes and then grinned in a way that nearly scared the poor king. "Now that is settled, "she purred, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Varian then smirked as he reached down to kiss the woman and both fell into the bed that was way to small for him. Yes, he was definitely looking forward to moving her out of this wagon.

 **To be continued...**

End Note: Yes, I am 'borrowing' and slightly altering another Mercedes Lackey song. This one is called Shadow Stalker from the album with the same name. Please don't sue me great and mighty Mistress of Elvish Racing Cars and Talking White Horses. Its just I couldn't create a song to save my life.

By the way, somehow a nameless guard became Varian's ultimate wingman. He needs a name, any suggestions? If I get one I like, I'll update the story to include it in the chapters he shows up in. Sadly, his partner Jace was the one who died protecting the king.


	7. Chapter 6: The Spy and the Cat

**Note:** This chapter better be polished enough. I so need to hire a Beta reader. /sigh ****

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **The Spy** **and the Cat**

Shaw was looking over an investigation report a pair of his city agents were involved in while standing in front of a map of Stormwind with all the so-called 'Ghost Cat' sightings marked. What appeared to be a woman, in black and gray leather, had been prowling the city of late. That alone wouldn't have brought her to Shaw's attention, except for one small thing. Her ease of avoiding not only the guard, but his own people. He was starting to consider that this 'Ghost Cat', Llainna and his mysterious informer might all be one and the same. She wasn't apparently stealing anything, at least nothing that had been reported as stolen. The only reason why they even knew of her existence began with her rescuing a woman from a would-be attacker. Since then other reports of similar occurrences have happened, few in number but all over the noble and old quarters. She was no doubt living in one of these areas and perhaps looking for something in the other or both. Not looking for trouble per-say, but not willing to let someone get hurt due to inaction. It was her skill that interested SI:7. They were always looking for specifically talented individuals with a uniquely defined sense of honor to join their ranks. However, if this 'Ghost Cat' and the informant was one of the same, that opened up a whole new can of worms.

Although he agreed to what the letter Anduin showed him said on most levels, he disagreed with her being out there alone. Until Anduin married and had children of his own, the girl was his closest living heir. Documents showing that the Varian actually married Roselie and acknowledged the girl as his was discovered after going through the archives at the Temple of Light for any word on the girl's birth which would be needed once she came out of hiding. Why the big secret? Or did the woman die before Varian had a chance to bring her to Stormwind to make it public?

The barely heard kitten sneeze brought him out of his thoughts, with a smirk he walked over to close and locked the door before saying, "You can come out. I'm not going to arrest you or force you into a noble woman's dress. At least not right now."

A black and gray tabby, squeezed out and under from a cabinet with an almost embarrassed expression. A dim flash of grey light, and in its place stood the mysterious 'Ghost Cat' he was just thinking about. Getting a good look at her, he now understood how she got the name. Her leather armor seem rather plain, black with gray markings. Except for the hood, which was doubled peaked in such a way that hinted at cat ears, and the mask. The masked had markings similar to that would be found on the face of a tabby cat. Blue, slit eyes looked towards him nervously as the girl said, "I rather be arrested than forced into that dress."

"Fair enough, "Shaw replied as he crossed his arms and added, "I locked the door to ensure we are not interrupted. I also figure you rather not have anyone else know you are here."

"Thanks, "Ghost Cat said in a voice that clearly indicated the other unspoken reason why he locked the door. The lack of windows and any other way out said more than spoken words. She then shrugged, "What now?"

"Good question, young lady, "Shaw replied and then pointed to a chair, "Sit and we'll discuss this."

Once she was sitting, Shaw walked over and quickly removed her mask. "Hey!" the girl exclaimed as the spymaster turned and tossed it onto the evidence table. He then turned and half sat on the same table, rather proud at being able to hide his surprise. The little bardic girl known as Annie, was his elusive sneak. He was rather impressed by her natural talent at the craft. Once she was no longer the closest heir to the throne, he was definitely going to hint at her joining SI:7. He already had the perfect assignment in mind when that time came. If she proved trustworthy and who she claimed to be.

The girl sighed and pulled back the hood, revealing her messed up black mane. He did not bother hiding his surprise this time. No wonder the girl kept her hair covered while playing that blasted guitar, between her hair and eyes she looked like a very young...

Seeing his look the girl smarted, "Any more doubts as to who my father was?"

Shaw smiled and chuckled. "None in my mind, "he said, "but we'll still need proof for once the danger has passed and you can come out of the shadows."

"Who said I want to leave the shadows, "the girls responded, as she crossed her arms with a shrug, "They're comfortably cool and I don't get sunburned."

The man shook his head with a sigh, "That discussion will wait until your brother can put his two coppers in. Now why are you here, in this room?"

The girl sighed as she pulled out another envelope and handed it over. She then said, "I was on my way to your office to drop this off, when I saw you in here..."

"Curiosity caught the cat, "Shaw answered his own question. He opened the envelope and ordered, "Tell me what I'm looking at."

"There was this noble family that seemed to be rather close to Lady Prestor. So close, they seemed to believe she was trying to arrange a marriage between their daughter and my f...King Varian. At first I considered Prestor as the one forging the orders but why would she need or even want to. There are some hints that she might have been the one who tried to get me kidnapped, but not the one who tried to kill me. It was someone in that family. The parents of the girl have since died, but I'm not really sure if they were the ones who did it or someone else in the family. Could have been one the girl's older brothers or even the girl herself. Sitting next to the throne as Queen, would have be a rather large reward for the small price of killing a nameless bastard and her mother. The noble would then be in place to take over 'comforting' the king once the inconvenient commoner was gone."

"Only you weren't nameless and that is why Prestor wanted you, "Shaw continued the train of thought, "And since your 'death' interfered in the dragon's own plans, she stopped supporting the family and started on with other plans. Namely Varian's own kidnapping. Which meant acknowledging you did not place you in danger of getting killed at least, it was keeping the secret. If they knew that Varian had already married and had given you his name, you would have been better protected. Even more so after the failed kidnapping attempt."

"And Mother was to blame for that, "Llainna added with a said sigh, "She hated the idea of moving into the Keep. She called it nothing more than another gilded cage. It was bad enough in her mind that she was now stuck in one place after spending her life traveling with the faire, but she was willing to do that much to make him happy. From what I remember, I think he had finally convinced her to move to Stormwind or the kidnapping attempt did. I remember her packing my things, giving me the Cat's Bell and then they came."

"Jonast. It was Jonast wasn't it, "Shaw quietly asked.

The girl nodded, shrinking into herself. Raising her legs so that her feet were on the edge of the chair and her arms wrapped around her knees. "Mother had just finished packing the last of my things into a small bag, for some reason she also placed the seal Fa...Varian gave her for their letters. The door crashed open and she pushed me towards my room, telling to run and listen to C...the bell. He...he ran a sword through her and then started to come after me with who appeared to be Stormwind guards close behind, but Grandmother blocked them as I ran to my room and locked the door. I could hear them trying to break the door down. The windows in my room were too narrow for me to climb out of, I was trapped." She reach up to the bell at her neck.

"You changed for the first time, "Shaw offered and asked, "What happened next."

The girl snorted and answered, "A small ball of fluff fell out the window just when they figured it would be easier just to burn the place. Guess he was worried the locals might take notice if he took too long, especially with how Grandmother screamed. I was found the following morning by my uncle who was still working at the faire. He was looking for the Cat's Bell in the hopes it would choose him since Mother was dead. Must have been a shock seen that little ball of fluff with a bell too big for its little neck. Guess I could count myself lucky he didn't…" The girl shook her head.

Shaw frowned at the implications of what she said about this uncle of hers, but that was for another day. She was acting brave enough, but he could tell that she was nearing the breaking point. Even after all these years, the memory no doubt still haunted her and she was still just little more than a child. Which brought up another problem, what to do with her? There was no way he was going to let the closest heir to the throne to continue living in a tavern's attic. Before he knew just who 'Annie' was he was worried about how dangerous that was for the girl, now it was even more imperative that he find her a safer place without raising suspicions. He then noticed the mask in the corner of his eye. The man picked it up and thoughtfully used it to tap his other hand. With a nod he came to a decision. "Here, hold this and cover your hair, "Mathias ordered, "Its time for Annie aka Ghost Cat to be caught and recruited into SI:7."

The stunned 'wut' look on the girl's face was worth the recent sleepless nights.

 **(The next day, afternoon)**

"I don't believe it,"Agent Shadewind said as he started to put away the Ghost Cat investigation evidence, "The Ghost Cat that has been evading us for weeks is a 16 year old girl. I am so embarrassed."

His dwarf friend, Darkale, laughed and slapped the elf's lower back, "Don't be lad. Just means she'll be one of the best agents eva' once she grows up a wee bit."

"That and I need to review everyone's training, "Shaw said walking into the room, "Make sure all of this is either burned or under lock and key. The girl found some rather sensitive stuff out on her own and I rather not take the chance of anyone finding out it was her that did it. Also, I want to keep her more unusual skills under wraps this includes from anyone else in SI:7. No one outside this room is to know. Is that understood?"

"Understood, "both of the agents saluted and it was the elf that remarked, "She is a bit young..."

"Too young to be a true recruit, "Shaw agreed, "so she's going to be more of an intern until she comes of age. So no spilling of state secrets when she's around."

"Sounds like you want to learn just how much she can find out now that we know about her, "the elf noted.

"That's true enough, "Shaw said with a straight face and then added, "Now to figure out a place for her to stay..."

"Why not your place, chief?"the dwarf asked and then added, "Oh don't give me that look. No one in his right mind is gonna eva' think that you be anything but protecting the lass like she be your own daughter. (snort) For all we know you could be the gal's father. She's got your family's sneakiness right enough."

"For one, I'm NOT her father,"Shaw replied, ignoring the dwarf's huff, "and two, there will always be those who think the worse. But you might be right, my place might be the best option for now. With all things considered, I would like to keep my personal eye on her for awhile at least. Well as you were."

As Shaw left the room, he hid his smile as he overheard the dwarf's rather proud boast of his suggestion actually being good enough for the 'Chief.' Now, if anyone looked twice at him taking the girl under his wing, the dwarf will take all the credit for suggesting it. Now to inform the King.

 **To be continued.**..

End Note: I was trying to squeeze another chapter before this one, but every draft I wrote seemed to give too much info or countered what I already written. It was basically gonna be a day as Llainna aka 'Annie' since even though the bard has been in the background quite a bit, she had not been up front and center. Guess its going into the one-shot pile.


	8. Chapter 7: Young Lion and the Cat

Warning: Small spoiler for "Before the Storm" in the End Notes.

 **Chapter 7: Young Lion and the Cat**

"Look Anduin, I know its rather soon and the upcoming war not making it the best time but you must consider the throne's stability, "Greymane continued trying to convince the young king that he should at least consider some of the marriage offers laying across his desk, "Until there is an heir..."

A knock at the door interrupted the older king's lecture as Anduin gratefully called out, "Enter, "without waiting for the servant to get the door.

Greymane huffed and frowned at the younger ruler, but then shook his head in amusement. No doubt thinking back to the days when HE would have done the exact same thing. The door opened and a stoned face Mathias Shaw walked in carrying a folder. Once he was at the formal distance from the king's desk he bowed and handed over the folder to the young lion. "My report on that...personal matter, "Shaw said and then added, "And considering what I was just overhearing, you may find it even more interesting than you thought."

"A moment please, Lord Greymane, "Anduin said as he raised a hand, "You don't have to leave, just give me a moment."

Greymane nodded and stepped back from the High King. Walked over to Shaw and quietly ask, "What is this all about?"

With a raised brow, Shaw replied, "That would be up to the High King to reveal. I am HIS loyal servant, not yours."

A shocked looking Anduin, looked up and shakily asked, "Is this all true? Even..."

"I am still investigating the incident, but in regards to the person of interest, all is accurate and true, "Shaw replied confidently added, "This person has been found and is now under my personal protection unless you order otherwise."

"Be honest, just how dangerous would it be if this became public knowledge, "the king asked before making a decision.

"That would depend, "Shaw replied, "At first I agreed with this person that the sources of the incident in question might go to drastic means to keep the secret. After further consideration though, I now believe there would be more danger to this person if we continue this path. But if it goes public, then the ones we are trying to pin down for their crime will no doubt escape. Then there are other considerations which you have no doubt already thought of, but if given enough time and the proper preparations there wouldn't be much of a risk. Well, no more than anyone else in this person's particular family."

Anduin gave Shaw a look and then bluntly said, "Do you think it will be alright with her to let Genn in on this? I know she has given him a hard enough time, but I believe that was more in jest than any outright mistrust or hatred."

"You are not talking about that damn cat! Please tell me you are not talking about the cat, "Greymane growled pointedly pointing to the two men, "I thought we got rid of her once we figured out she was some sort of spy."

"She's no spy, "Anduin huffed only to countered by Shaw, "We'll not really, not yet anyways."

With narrowed eyes, Anduin glared at his spymaster and growled, "You are not considering recruiting her into SI:7."

"Technically, she'll be an intern until this is made public or she comes of age, "Shaw said in all seriousness, "Once certain conditions are met and if she's agreeable, I would very much like to see her in SI:7 but stationed here in Stormwind. You'll need someone close you can trust and talk to. No only to cover your back if needed. Your own personal little shadow you might say."

The king calmed down and taking a few minutes to consider Shaw's plans for his sister, he found it rather appealing. Who knows, perhaps she'll even be willing to sneak him out of the palace on occasion like Father's bodyguard friend did.

"Fair enough, "Anduin agreed and then made his decisions. He silently prayed his sister would forgive him, "No Wyrnn ever turned away from danger to see an injustice go unresolved. I don't see my sister being any different. We'll keep her existence secret from the public until you find Roselie's and Lilliana's killers as well as bringing them in for justice. The King's Justice."

Anduin then stood up, walked around the desk and continued as he handed Greymane the folder, "Tell my sister I would like to see her soon, as a person. I know it'll be risking the investigation if she walks in as herself but I'll leave my door cracked open. Genn, I'm trusting you with this information. It does not leave this room. Do I make myself clear?"

A stunned Greymane just nodded as Shaw asked, "If you don't mind, your Majesty, what will you be doing in the mean time."

"I'm going to find myself a strong drink, "Anduin sighed and then added, "Please answer what questions you can that Genn might have. I'll save mine for Llainna's visit."

The King left the room as Greymane tiredly fell into a chair and opened the file. The first thing he saw was the copy of King Varian's and Roselie's marriage certificate, followed by documents signed by Varian that he acknowledged one Llainna Catarian Wyrnn to be his daughter. Documentation that the required tests were made to prove that the girl was of the Wyrnn line were also there. A shortened report as to why she was missing all these years and why no one seemed to know about her was included.

"Kinda puts a damper on him needing to marry and have an heir right away, "Shaw said out of the blue just to annoy the old wolf, "Although I do believe you will now have a staunch ally in getting him doing that. After all, she prefers going roof walking than looking pretty in a dress."

 **(That night, in the Anduin's rooms)**

Anduin sat reading by lamp light in at the small table in his chambers. Every few moments, he would glance up at the ticking clock. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up but…

A small bell chime made him drop the book and stand up. Looking towards the door, a nervous looking half grown cat laid down with a nervously twitching tail. Anduin then moved to close the door, giving them full privacy. Once he did, he felt the air behind him move and when he turned he saw a hooded girl in black and gray leathers and a tabby cat like mask. She then pulled back the hood revealing her very Varian hair and removed her mask. Before him stood someone he never even hoped to see again. With a tear filled voice he reached over and hugged his little sister for the first time in over ten years and whispered her childhood nickname, "Annie."

 **(An hour or so later)**

"Remember that time we both snuck out to the pond, "Llainna said with a sense of nostalgia as she took a sip from her glass.

"Right after Father told us not to go, cause it was too dangerous for you to go swimming without a grown-up, "Anduin added, "He then found us right after we fell in, both soaking wet in our clothes and covered in pond scum."

"Picked us up, one under each arm and carried us back to Mother, "she continued the story, "We were both grounded for a month. That didn't stop me of course…you?"

Anduin shook his head and shrugged, "I was the crowned prince. What was there to ground me from? Visiting you and Rose. Father wouldn't dare."

"Mother did have a tempter, "Llainna mused and then sighed, "I just wish...How could I have believe those things about him? I knew my uncle was a lying ass. Why did I believe him?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, "Anduin said soothingly, wondering what triggered this sudden shift in topic, "You were a child who had gone through a traumatic experience. You needed answers and he was the only one giving them."

"You don't understand, "Llainna's eyes started to tear up, "I could have came to Stormwind sooner, before he..he..." She broke down crying, shaking her head. Tears filled Anduin's own eyes as he pulled his sister close. He could only guess that this was the first time she allowed herself to mourn their Father's passing. He also still mourned, but he didn't have the same demons she did when she first found out. The rightful heir, Anduin, was allowed to grieve at least some, but the so-called inconvenient bastard she once considered herself to be didn't dare.

After a good few minutes of crying, the girl was finally able to pull herself back together. Obviously embarrassed for breaking down like she did, she muttered something about having to return back to Shaw or he would send out a search party.

Looking at the clock, Anduin noticed just how late it was. With a critical eye he looked over his sister, wondering if it was safe to let her go alone in the condition she was in. He then sighed, safer than having her stay. Either the secret would be out or rumors will start that he had a thing for underage girls. And at that moment, she looked her age and from the tear red eyes most would says she was here unwillingly.

He nodded and said, "Just be careful. I don't want to lose you just after finding you after all these years."

"Who found who,"the girl smirked as she took hold of her mask and put it on. Not bothering with the hood, the Cat's Bell chimed and she quickly vanished to be replaced by a now familiar tabby. "So door or..."

The cat jumped onto the table and out the window. Anduin shook his head, "Window it is."

 **To be continued...**

 **Note:** Ok I've been reading "Before the Storm" a little and to be honest I was hoping for more. One of the many things that got me is why is it we are told in game during Anduin's journey to Wyrnn's Fall that 'a Wrynn must always rule in Stormwind' and now we're told that Anduin can just declare anyone his heir. Even Greymane. WTF! Its bad enough that all the guards in the throne room now seem to be worgen at times and the old guy is in charge of the military. (I'm smelling a coup attempt in the making.) Isn't this the same king that ran and hid his people behind a wall just because he didn't get what he wanted? I know I'm an amateur but please Blizzard writers, get your stories together. Have a fact check book or hire the red shirt guy already. **  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Did He Know?

**Chapter** **8** **:** **Did He Know?**

 **(Stormwind Keep, 14 years ago)**

An orange tabby cat stalked along the walls of the throne room as the king listened to the requests of his people. Some of the courtiers watched the feline in some amusement, wondering if she noticed a mouse or perhaps a small bird flew in through the wide open doors. As the cat neared the throne, a breeze caused one of the tapestries to move slightly. No one noticed or paid much attention but the cat it seemed did. It froze slightly as its eyes narrowed. It then rushed to hide behind the throne.

"I don't negotiate with terrorists, "Varian said firmly, "Especially one that took part in the riots that killed my wife, the Queen."

"My Liege, please, "the courtier pleaded, "We all mourn the lost of Queen Tiffin, but if the constant raids can be stopped by simply..."

"If we give in now, "Varan growled, "What will they demand next? Food today, gold tomorrow, our head..."

A figure in reddish-orange leathers rushed out from behind the throne and seemed to tackle and struggle with nothing. With a feline snarl, she swiped at something with one of her clawed gloves and came back with a badge of sorts. Then the man wearing a red mask was revealed and a green coated dagger not far from where he laid.

The guards rushed to protect the king and capture both of the intruders. The woman jumped up and over the guards, using one of their helms as stepping stone and raced through the panicking crowd to the nearest exit. She drew out her claws as a pair of guards moved to block her. Ducking one sword swipe, she used one of her claws to grab hold of the other sword and use it as leverage to force the other guard to crash into and fall over the first. Just as she ducked out of sight, she tuned and gave King Varian a cocky salute as she smirked under her tabby like mask.

 **(Later that night)**

After evacuating the Keep and checking on Prince Anduin, Varian was glaring at Pathonia Shaw as he demanded, "Who is she?"

Pathonia drawled, "Who is who? If you're taking about that lady friend of yours that saved your life, I have theories, but no real proof. She's not one of mine."

"You meant to tell me there is an unknown agent that is freely wondering Stormwind Keep doing who knows what?"One of Wyrnn's advisers growled.

"I wouldn't say freely, my lord, "the captain of the guard answered.

"Then where is she?"Varian replied, "Is she in custody being questioned or perhaps waiting for her reward for doing your job."

Another adviser sighed, "My lord, its obvious that whoever she is she is not a threat to you at least. Why save your life if she was planning to kill you?"

"Do you really want me to start reading down the list, "Pathonia replied, "I can think of a dozen of reasons why right now, but it does see that she is rather protective of the king...or perhaps it is Varian she interested in."

"They are one and the same,"the first adviser commented.

"Are they, "Shaw drawled give King Varian a knowing look.

"This...catwoman is not her, "Varian knew full well who the SI:7 agent was referring to.

"Considering that the first time this 'catwoman' appeared was shortly after you left visiting her, makes her a prime suspect in my..."

"You will leave Roselie out of this,"Varian ordered,

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but I can not, "Shaw argued back, "And before someone DARES to say 'I forget my place' this is my place: to do almost ANYTHING to protect the kingdom, and this includes saving its King from his passing fancy!"

From under one of the chairs lining the room, an orange tabby laid hidden. Her tail twitching as if she was considering the spymaster's words,

 **(Goldshire)**

Lilliana laughed as young Llainna rasped while getting her bath in the kitchen sink. The toddler was a handful, twice as much when Varian brought Anduin over for a visit. Which in the grandmother's humble opinion was not often enough. That poor boy needed time to be a child and not just the heir. From how he acted, it seemed that the only time he could be his own age was when he visited.

A worried looking Roselie walked in and said, "Thanks for keeping an eye on her."

"Never a problem child, "Lilliana replied and then softly asked, "How is he?"

"Alive and unhurt, "the red-headed woman answered and then leaned up against the table, "SI:7 is now apparently investigating me, against Varian's orders."

"You know you could have avoided this, by just telling him, "the older woman sighed as she prepared the towel for the baby, "You should have told him the first time he asked you to move to Stormwind and become his consort. Someone like him would never make that type of offer lightly. If he tells the spy then he tells the spy. Its their job to find and keep secrets. Mayhaps you could have finally gotten rid of that blasted thing by it choosing one of them. Those sneaky types seem better suited for it from what I've heard."

"Mother, please, "Rose said as she took hold of the bell at her neck, "I...I can't take that risk. I may not be the best to wear it, but better me than someone who abuse the power it provides. You heard the stories..."

A loud knock at the door interrupted their discussion. Rose whispered, "Take care of Llainna, please. I'll see who it is."

Moments later, Rose opened the door to be surprised to see King Varia with a full bodyguard attachment outside her door. The neighbors looked on with some curiosity.

"Your Mag…."Roselie started to say with a bow only to be stopped by Varian.

"Rose, please...don't, "the king sighed tiredly and then softly said to prevent the neighbors from hearing, "The only reason for them is that there was assassination attempt, no one was hurt but I worry that you're not safe here. Even Richard insisted I take extra precautions when I expressed interest in checking on you."

Rose tilted her head with a smile and said, "Varian, I'm a nobody. No one..."

"Don't say that!"Varian growled loudly and then calmed down, "You are important, to me and because of that you may become a target. I...made no secret of my feelings for you when someone mentioned that..."

"I was your whore,"Rose said bluntly and crudely. Her arms now crossing as she added, "In a sense they're right. You can leave us behind at anytime and no one will gainsay you. Some would even thank the Light for you finally coming to your senses."

"That's it! "Varian said firmly and then waved towards his guards. A woman in priestly robes stepped forward.

Rose's eyes widened and she said, "Varian, no. We agreed..."

"That was before... "Varian started to say and then shook his head, "I will not make you move to the Keep, but I need to ensure that you and Llainna are to be taken care of if anything should happen to me. With you as my consort and Llainna recognized as my daughter, you'll be able to asked for aid from the throne, even if I'm killed."

"All that that will do is give the nobles someone to play against Anduin, "She replied with a hiss, "If the prince proves too stubborn, a younger princess may prove more malleable."

"It does not have to be made public, "Varian said as he tried to come to a compromise that would be agreeable to the stubborn, stubborn woman in front of him, "But I want you listed as my wife on paper and Llainna as my legitimate daughter as well."

Rose looked at the guards and then the neighbors that were watching on before turning to look back at Varian, "Not made public...really."

A voice in the crowd called out, "Oh for Light's sake, Rosie! Give the poor man a break!"

The woman in question sent a glare to the direction the voice came from just as Lilliana walked up holding the freshly washed Llainna. "Perhaps this should be taken inside, "The older woman said quietly and then added, "Remember what I was saying earlier, Roselie."

Varian apparently agreed with the need for privacy as he turned to give his guards orders to watch the area and that his bodyguard, Richard, and the priest would be the ones going in with him. When he turned back to the women, Rose nodded and stepped aside to let them in as her mother led them to the living room.

Llainna giggled and reached out to her father, who was more than happy to give the older woman a break from carrying the child. The priest's eyes widened as it seemed to finally dawned on her just who this little girl was. Seeing this Rose wondered just how bright this Priest of the Light really was. Maybe there was a song in the making there. As she turned, the bell at her neck chimed and Rose sighed at the look her mother sent her. She nodded and then said, "Var...Varian, there's something you need to know, but I rather that it be kept just between us."

Curious and concerned, Varian handed Llainna back to her grandmother as he said, "Very well. Kitchen?"

Rose shook her head and replied, "Too many sharp things. Just..." She turned to lead the way to the room they shared when Varian stayed over. Once the door was quietly shut, Varian said, "Now you have me worried, what's wrong? If I seem to be pushing too hard..."

Rose hugged the man and shook her head, "No. No its not you. I understand where you are coming from and I thank you for trying so hard to make me happy. Its just…" The woman stepped back and took hold of the bell at her neck before continuing, "something about me. I should have told you a long time ago, when it became obvious..."

"Rose, "Varian took hold of the woman's shoulders, "You're starting to ramble. Just tell me."

Taking a deep breath she stepped out of his grasp and said, "Its best that I show you." Releasing the bell, it chimed loudly and then with a dim reddish glow, where Roselie once stood now stood the woman in red-orange leathers and tabby mask that saved him the day before.

With widening eyes, Varian stumbled back and clumsily sat on the bed.

"Varian?" the woman in orange leathers asked in more purr filled voice. She walked over to him slowly and then knelt down on the ground next to his feet, "I...Please.."

"You saved my life...twice, "Varian muttered in amazement as he pushed the double peaked hood back to reveal the Rose's red hair, "How...Its that bell isn't it. Magic?"

"It's a long story, "Rose said with a nervous smile, "One I am willing to share..."

"Let me get use to this first, "Varian sighed and then with a sudden smirked pulled the woman up into his lap, "But I think I can be moved to forgive you for keeping this a secret. Marry me."

 **(Two Weeks Later,** **King's Chambers** **)**

Tiredly, Varian closed and locked the door behind him. Never before had the simple sound of a lock falling into place ever sounded so wonderful. Prestor was in high form today. Somehow she found out about his elopement. At first she seemed to be pushing for an annulment but when he blurted out that since they already had a child together there was ample proof that the main reason for an annulment was void, the woman then had a sudden change of tone. Asking when did he expect his family would be moving to Stormwind Keep. She after all had to ensure that rooms and proper clothing was prepared. He only told his adviser that he was still working on that and then made his escape. However, that cursed woman kept finding him. Pushing him to publicly announce his daughter at least.

The king then started to remove his clothes, as he walked towards his bedroom. Sadly he sighed at his empty bed, wishing more than anything to be in Goldshire. Just as he was about to turn and sit to take off his boots, he was shoved forcefully onto the bed and a weight fell on his back. A familiar voice growled into his ear, "I don't like her."

With a smirk, Varian rolled over and then pinned the red-orange leather clad woman onto his bed. Looking down at the cat slit green eyes, he wondered what she saw through the mask and those eyes. He then hummed, "I'm starting to agree with you, but she does her job." He then reached down and gave the woman below him a deep kiss.

When Varian sat up to continue undressing, the woman laid sideways on the bed to watch and then muttered loud enough to be heard, "Just what is her job? Running your life? Causing chaos within the realm?"

Varian frowned as he considered her words briefly and then turned to answer but stopped when she raised her hand, "Sorry. Not my place to say. I just worry about you."

"If you just moved in, "Varian whispered, "It would be your place to say…in any case, I will consider what you said. I think I'm starting to see what you are trying to show me."

 **(** **Another part of the Keep** **)**

In her office, Lady Katrana Prestor sat at her desk and looked over a genealogy book with legal and history books all related to the rules of succession in Stormwind next to her. Unlike some other kingdoms, a daughter could inherit as easily as a son it seemed and it did not matter if the non-Wrynn parent was noble born or not. Why didn't she see this before? An evil almost draconian smirk appeared on the woman's face as she verified that this previously unknown daughter was the only other possible Wrynn heir to the throne after Prince Anduin. The Orcs did proved rather efficient in thinning the Wrynn line when they attacked and burned Stormwind that night, she would give the brutes that. If she could mold that child… but not now. Patience. Too many eyes on her at the moment thanks to that fool's assassination attempt and she was a little to young to deal with. But later...oh yes…

"Now what should I do about that Eastoft woman?"Prestor muttered as she closed the book, "Perhaps I'll string that family along a little longer. They have proven so useful over the years after all."

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 9: The Viper and the Cat

**Chapter 9** **:** **A** **Viper and the Cat**

 _When the Himallayan peasent meets the he-bear in his pride  
_ _The_ _y shout_ _to scare the monster who will often turn aside  
_ _But the she-bear thus accosted rends the peasant tooth and nail._

 _For the female of the species is more deadly than the male._

 _When Nog, the basking cobra hears the careless foot of man_  
 _He will sometimes wriggle sideways and avoid it if he can_  
 _but his mate makes no such motion where she camps beside the trail,_

 _For the female of the species is more deadly than the male._

Mathias yawned and walked into his sitting room where his charge was apparently working on a new song as she strummed away on her guitar. He didn't really mind, but did she have to start so early? It wasn't even noon yet.

 _When the early Light clerics preached to Heuons and Chaktaw  
They prayed to be delivered from the __vengeance_ _of the squaws  
Twas the women not the warriors turn those forceful preachers pale,_

 _For the female of the species is more deadly than the male._

 _Man's timid heart is bursting with the things he must not say_  
 _For the woman that the Light gave him isn't his to give away  
But when the hunter meets with husband, each confirms the other's tale._

 _That the female of the species is more deadly than the male._

Although, he did rather like the fact that coffee AND breakfast was already made when he woke up.

 _She who face_ _s_ _death by torture for each life beneath her breast  
May not deal in doubt or pity, must not swerve for fact or jest  
These are purely male diversions, not in these her honor dwells  
She, the other law they live by is that law and nothing else_

 _Unprovoked and often charges, even so the she-bear fights_  
 _Speech that drips, corrodes, and poisons, even so the cobra bites_  
 _Scientific vivisection of one nerve til its raw  
and the victim writhes in anguish like the priest with the squaw._

Llainna stopped there shaking her head as she reached over to scratch out some lines and then sighed tiredly. She apparently gave up for the day and put away her guitar, Shaw drawled, "Nice song. Anyone in mind?"

The girl snorted and answered, "More than few faces come to mind actually. Lady Prestor and Lady Eastoft are on the top of the list. One is dead and the other I wished was."

"Do I want to know what brought this on?"

She shrugged and said, "Something I saw the other night. Its just how she treats her people. I think, if she's that bad with people who can leave if they had or really wanted to what is she like to those who can't leave. You know, the ones on her family lands. Many believe they are still tied to the land even if that old law was lifted a long time ago. Many of the noble families will still enforce it. With Anduin so busy dealing with outside threats..."

"And that why he needs you!" Shaw pointed to the girl with his half full cup of coffee, "Once you are trained up a bit and people understand that Princess Llainna has King Anduin's full support, you can concentrate on the internal matters while he's busy with the external matters. You should even be able to trade off once in a while. Then once he does marry and his Queen becomes his new partner in the more public matters of state, you can then become his little shadow, Ghost Cat, full time. Guarding his back, a friendly ear and a dagger dealing with his enemies if needed. I can only pray he marries someone with brains and wits. Not one of the airheads or vipers the nobles are trying to pair him up with."

"So no vipers, "Llainna said thoughtfully as she reached over to grab her own, now cold cup of coffee, "So that leaves Tess Greymane out, right? Like I don't think a member of a group called the 'Uncrowned' would make a very trustworthy Queen."

Shaw calmly sipped his coffee as he glared at his would be protegee, wondering what other surprising bits of information she had hidden away in that little head of hers. Which reminded him, "We have got to do something about your hair, that does not involve that color explosion of a wig you've been covering it up with. That mane of yours more than anything will remind people of Varian."

The girls shrugged and asked, "Got a pair of scissors? I'll cut it short and slick it down some. No biggie. I was just too lazy to have it done sooner, besides, that wig helped earn me enough silver to loosen more than a few servants' tongues and a nice meal afterwards."

"Scissors it is, "Mattias agreed and added with a smirk, "Keep the wig, never know when a color explosion might be useful."

( **Later that day** **)**

"After those are filed away, report to Tony Romano, "Shaw ordered the intern wearing a SI:7 standard uniform, "You may not be a true recruit, but that is no reason for you not to learn how to defend yourself when your current hit and vanish method fails. He'll at least be able to figure out what weapons you'll be good at."

"Claws, "the girl with black, neatly cut chin length hair answered with a serious face.

"What...oh, claws, "Shaw took a second to figure out what she was really saying. Yes, claws would definitely fit. He then added, "But you shouldn't limit yourself. Perhaps there is another type of weapon that you'll be good with that is outside...the theme."

If wasn't for the bell on her neck shaking slightly, he would have never known she was laughing.

She nodded and took the stack of folders with her, not bothering to ask where the file room was.

 **(** **About twenty minutes later** **)**

Jonast watched the intern closely as she worked quietly at her filing. There was something about her, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. She then turned and jumped with a squeak apparently surprised by him 'suddenly' being there.

She raise a hand to her heart and said, "Sorry about that, I didn't notice you there."

The older agent nodded with a grin and said, "If you are going to stay here, you really should learn to pay better attention to your surroundings or Shaw will rip you a new one."

The girl smiled and said, "Thanks for the warning, I...I'll keep that in mind."

It was then the agent took full notice of what was around her neck. Trying his best not to give himself away, he had to ask, "That's an unusual piece of jewelry. You fond of cats or something?"

She quickly reached up and took hold of the bell, as she replied, "Ah, not really. Its just one of the few things I have left from my parents you know. I know I really shouldn't be wearing it since it kinda stands out, but I figured why not. I won't be an agent for years, right?"

"True enough, "Jonast said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Well see you around...huh.."

"Annie, "the girl replied, "Everyone calls me Annie."

"Hope to see you around...Annie, "The man said as he waved and walked off. Once he left the room, he bee-lined it out of SI:7 and headed towards the noble quarter. Not far behind, a black and gray tabby followed.

 **(** **A** **little over an hour** **later** **)**

"Hey, Shaw, "Tony called out as the spymaster walked out of the building, "When is that intern of yours gonna show? I've been waiting for an hour."

With a sinking feeling he answered, "She should have... I'll go see what's holding her up." He then re-entered the building, ignoring the trainer's waive. He headed to the archives and noticed most but not all the files were put away. There were a few left on top of one of the cabinets that he remembered being from the batch he gave the girl. He turned to look for one of the archivists, who when asked answered, "Ah you mean the little thing that seemed to know more about where everything was than I did, "the old woman laughed, "Dunno where you found that one, but she is definitely a star agent in the making. She even fooled old Jonast when he walked in earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Was watchin' her, creepy like if ya' know what I mean, "the woman explained, "She then turned and was 'startled' by him being there. Didn't catch all that was said, but she did something to spook him. He bee-lined it out of here like his house was on fire. Although, why she followed him out I couldn't guess. Maybe to get a good laugh at his expense. I would. Is there something...wrong?"

Shaw's face turned stonier by the word and then he turned to leave the archives, trying to figure out where they could have gone. He was going to kill that girl!

 **(Eastoft house, Noble Quarter)**

"We agreed, you would never to come here again, "Lady name hissed, "What is passed is passed and you'll get no more gold from..."

"The brat survived, "Jonast growled, "Somehow Varian's bastard survived the fire. I saw her, she's at SI:7 now."

The woman reached over and took old of the agent's shirt. "You idiot!"she yelled, "And the first thing you do is come here?! What if she was bait, a trigger for you to lead them to...Shit!"

She released the moron and turned to order the obviously frighten servant, "Pack me a bag and have my carriage prepared. I'll be leaving within the hour."

The servant bowed and hastily left the room. Lady's name went over to a small chest on her mantle and pulled out a good sized coin purse. "Here, "she ordered, "Take this gold and make your own escape. I have no doubts if they catch you, you'll take me down with you so go! Now!"

Jonast nodded and turned to leave only to find the door jammed. He struggled with the handle a few moments and then tried kicking it down with no luck.

"What are you..."

He ignored the noblewoman as the walked quickly to the door the servant just left though, only to find it also jammed. It was then they both noticed the smell of smoke and the gray haze that started to fill the air above them. Looking around seeing not a single window in the room, he turned and demanded, "Are there no other ways out. Secret door, passage, anything!"

 **(Just outside the room)**

Shaw and the two agents who worked on the Ghost Cat case walked into the building to see the Ghost Cat herself wave at them as she sat next to a door jammed into place by a fire-poker and some children's smoke bombs smoking away at the base of the door. The girl put a finger to her lips to indicate to stay quiet and use the other hand to wave them over.

Shaw could here every piece of incriminating word spoken as the two stuck inside the room were borderline panicking and blaming each other for what was going on. He also noticed the gnomecorder taped to the keyhole recording every single word.

Shadewind slammed his hands over the dwarf's mouth to prevent his loud guffaws from escaping to warn the pair inside and ruin the recording.

The girl took out a pencil lead and an old piece of sheet music. On the back she wrote, "How much more is needed for King's Justice?"

 **To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 10: Not a Hell's Bell

**Chapter 10: Not a Hell's Bell**

 **(SI:7, Shaw's Office)**

"If you ever do anything like that again..."Shaw started repeating his ranting lectured about taking stupid risks.

Llainna knew what she did was risky, but more than worth it. She understood that Mathias was only worried about what might have happened, but she so wanted him to get over it already. Bad guys caught, she's alive. Win-win and soon total victory once Anduin get his say as to what happens to them. Oh she knew that her brother was still a big softie, but he had the Wyrnn steel in him too. It just took a little more to make him pull it out. And boy was he ever gonna show the nobles to never, ever mess with a Wyrnn. Unlike Father, he didn't plan on holding back. The current nobles were actually more of drain on the kingdom than an asset. He was going to make an example of Lady name and her family. Not really sure yet what he had planned, but...

"Are you even listening to me?" Shaw growled.

"To be honest, I kinda tuned you out after the fourth time you said "If you ever do anything Like that again." Sorry!" the girl smiled and then took on a more apologetic demeanor, "Look I know what I did was crazy, but I knew he recognized me and had no idea where he was going when he raced out of here. I knew I could follow him unnoticed so I did. I swear, I only planned on finding out who he was going to talk to and then come right back But when she started going off about leaving right away, I had to do something."

"You mean to tell me you just happened to have a gnomecorder in your pocket and wasn't planning anything?"

"Don't you?" the girl asked with a confused look, "Then you must have one helluva better memory than I do. No way I can remember everything I'm told or overheard."

Shaw just blinked and then asked, "And the smoke...never.."

"Distraction, "the girl smiled and then jokingly added, "Ninja Vanish! Its not like there always a good place to dive into to shapeshift. And I kinda want to keep that trick a secret as long as I can."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, "Shaw sighed as he sat back down behind his desk, "But I just can't push it off anymore. Who taught you all this?"

"I..huh...I'm not really suppose to.."the girl started to hesitate but then the bell at her throat started to ring. Multiple times. Not frantically but firmly. The girl closed her eyes for a moment and then when she reopened them they were almost solid blue with slits. She reached over to grabbed Shaw's hand in an iron grip.

Automatically, Mathias pulled back and reached for one of his many hidden weapons. "Oh purrlease, "a purring voice called out to him, "You're the one who wanted to talk to...was it about…me after all."

Shaw turned and found himself in a shadowy version of his office, but where Llainna was sitting earlier was now sitting a very female shaped Saberon.

"Oh plllleeease, I not one of those...prrrrimitives, "the feline being in front him waived off, "But then again you do follow Raven. Dunno why, after all I am the better and original shadow stalker and he talks way too much. Then again you humans always did allow yourselves to be taught by those elves. Although I will admit, YOU I like."

At least he figured out where the girl got part of her attitude and then he spoke up, "Ok, I'll bite. Who are you?"

The creature growled playfully at those words and then said, "I am Cat. I have been called other names of course, Miog, Mao, what-ever the language its all the same, Cat. I take care of the vermin that invades the mortal stores. I ensure that mortals don't take themselves too seriously by stealing their socks. I kill who would threaten my kittens and adopt the occasional orphan. I am also the hunter of birds. Must I go on?"

"That does not sound like a demon, "Shaw admitted out loud and then asked,"So YOU are the one who taught Llianna?"

"Of course! How else could she truly pay the price of wearing my bell, "Cat shrugged and then voluntarily added, "In return for granting my gifts, I get to experience what the girl does. She has full control, I can not take over without her asking. Not even if it meant saving her life."

Cat grew strangely silent and started to look away as if in some long lost memory. The feline then turned and stared straight into Shaw's eyes, "For centuries I was my own meow. The most infamous AND heroic rogue of every generation was one of mine. Then they came, those cursed demons you thought me to be."

She continued to stare as her story moved on, "I lost a kitten that day. He barely had the bell for a year. No where enough time to learn all that I had to offer and I had yet to find another. I have no idea how long I slept, but then a new creature found me. Not Elf, not Troll. Human. He I did not like, but his daughter...oh that little girl she had potential! He even gave my bell to her as a wedding gift. It must have been Fate or Destiny. She had no desire to marry that fool her father picked out for her and to her, the bell first looked to be a collar of ownership. Enforcing that she belonged to another. I convinced her otherwise. For the next forty years we traveled the world, taking what and who we wanted. It was true freedom for both of us. But then I learned that humans have much, much shorter lives than elves and she agreed another bearer needed to be found. Since then, I stuck with human exclusively. I never had the desire to return to the elves who claim such a close connection to nature that they ignore their own. Then THEY showed up. Blasted mages and their claim to know EVERYTHING!"

"Yeah, "Shaw muttered, "I get that feeling too sometimes."

"They tried to separate me and my kitten! They DARED!" Cat's eyes started to glow a feral green and smoky shadows appeared at her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, "Thanks to that little incident, I got stuck with family of entertainers. They were kind and open minded enough to allow me to be worn by one of their own, but it wasn't the same. There was still the road, but it was always the same road."

Then a smile appeared and with her fangs gave it a rather hungry look. With her more flirtatious attitude returned, she said, "He showed up. That naughty, not so little, king. Trying to hide who he was from me and mine. Even seeing the black dragon's shackles attached to him, I wouldn't have bothered except he interested her. So long has it been since I was free to fight or hunt, not evening seeing those dark bindings could truly stir me. That night when she saw the would be assassins… she did something that hadn't been done in over century. She summoned my armor! Begged me to take over and save this Varian. Oh I drank deeply of that freedom that night, even after the king was safe. She started to actively use me to watch over him whenever she could. Sometimes even staying behind when the faire left, staying in her kitty form for weeks just to ensure he and his son was safe. We drove that black dragon crazy. The more chains she tried to tie him down with, the freer he became. I might have felt sorry for her is she wasn't such a bitch."

"You knew of Onyxia even then?"Shaw frowned and forcefully asked, "Why didn't you warn anyone?!"

"Who would have believed us?"Cat retorted calmly, "Back then dragons were little more than myth. Not like now a days where you can't cough up a hairball without it landing on a drake's tail."

Shaw reluctantly agreed to her point but was about to make a counter argument when she added a little more bluntly, "And just who would the so-called nobles believe? One of their own, Lady Prestor, or who they would perceive as the King's slut."

Shaw winced but had no real choice but to agree with Cat's assessment of the situation as it was back then. "So you did the best you could do, "he whispered, "Kept breaking the chains until..."

"Until I had to be given to my new kitten, way too soon,"Cat sounded mournful, "I considered trying to save them all, but...but Rosalie was carrying another..."the world around them shook as if in shock. "I am so sorry little kitten but it is true,"Cat said with eyes closed, "Your mother was carrying your little brother or sister that night and it was tiring her, weakening her. She was planning on telling Varian the night after arriving in Stormwind. The night that never came." Cat opened her eyes and looked once again at Shaw with unblinking eyes to say, "If Roselie had taken on the armor it would have revealed to Jonast the power behind my bell. Brave she was, but Rosalie had never trained to fight and if I taken over there would have been a chance it would have been too much for Rose in her condition. My bell would have fallen into the hands of a heartless killer. Not the first time, I will admit, but not my choice this time. I would have fought him, I swear, but if I was taken to one of those blasted mages...So I warned her and offered to help lead the little kitten to safety instead. She agreed. I believe you know most of the story from there. And now you know most of my story. I did skip over a few details, but you do have a human's lifespan and you have been sitting blindly at your desk this whole time. I think the silence is starting to worry some of your people enough to risk your wraith to check on you two."

"I think you gave me enough to think about, "Shaw nodded once in agreement, "Will I be able to speak with you again?"

Cat laughed and answered, "Haven't you been listening? Everything my kitten sees and hear, I see and hear. Everything she feels, I feel. Which reminds me, I really should talk to you later, Kitten, about how to put up privacy walls for when you start taking active interest in boys, girls or whatever." Cat turned her attention back to Shaw, to say, "I forgot to tell her mother in time. Let's just say that first night was rather uncomfortable for me. Tootles."

 **To be continued...**

Note: /emote facepalm


	12. Chapter 11: A Few Announcements

**Note:** Once again before people complain about someone being too out of Character, Anduin is now King. He knows that he has to put his foot down, no matter how much he might hate it. This is less than a personal issue, it is more to keep the kingdom stable.

 **Chapter 11: A Few Small Announcements**

 **(Stormwind Keep)**

"Do I really have to wear this?"Llainna complained as the handmaiden put the final touches on the gown. The two other girls just giggled that giggle that nearly drove her to kill them all with a giggle. Agent Mishka sat midway between the door and open window, apparently to stop her if the princess tried to make a break for it. Mishka drawled with her Draenei accent, "Its only long enough for them to see you at your most royal. Tonight you can rip that dress right off if you want and go back to your mistral rags if you choose."

Scandalized, all three hand-maidens turned to stare at the female agent in shock. The one closest to Llainna exclaimed, "But how is she suppose to find a suitable husband if..."

"That's it! Out!"Llainna snarled, "Get OUT of my ROOM! Get OUT of my SIGHT! And GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" The girl then physically threw the one hand-maiden that spoke up out the door that Mishka calmly opened for her and the two formerly giggly girls raced out to avoid the same fate. After slamming the door with force enough that if it wasn't so well built, should have ripped it off the hinges, the princess leaned back to the same door and with closed eyes, taking deep breaths. She then looked up to see the Draenei looking up at the clock and writing down something.

"Do I want to know?"

Mishka shrugged and said, "There was a bet going on as to how long it would take until you threw them out or made a break for it. In case you're wondering, Shaw lost the bet. He expected you make a break for it at fifteen minutes."

"So who did win?"

Pulling out a small notepad, the agent flipped through the pages and outright laughed when she read who won the bet. She was laughing so much, she couldn't speak only handed over the notepad. Written clearly was King Anduin's bet of 20 gold that she would throw someone out the door or window at approximately an hour and half.

"That little prick, "she growled with a smile, "And they called me the bastard. Don't you dare tell me I shouldn't talk about the king like that...he's my brother and I've seen him covered all in mud and slime."

Mishka shook her head as a knock called her to the door. Opening it just enough to see who it was, she then opened it fully to let the said winner of the bet walk in. The agent asked, "They catch them time?"

"Yes, the surprise is still secret, "Anduin said with a smirk, "All of them seem to believe I'm going to announce a betrothal, mine I assume. After all they have been pushing me the need for an heir even before...I took the throne."

"Won't they be surprised to find that not only did Father have a spare and the spare survived, "Llainna chuckled and then slapped Anduin's arm, "Don't you dare to even consider arranging..."

Anduin raised his hands in surrender and with laughter in his voice, "I know, I know. I'm lucky Father didn't want me to be tied down with an arranged marriage either unless absolutely necessary. Besides, the only men of marriageable age who might remotely rank an arrange marriage to the Princess of Stormwind are the local nobles. Not a one of them is worth the bother. To be honest I wouldn't bother with this formal announcement but it is needed to ensure that Lady Eastoft and Jonast receive the full justice they deserve without it coming back to bite us both on the ass. Oh don't look at me like that, Agent Mishka, you forget how my father really was and how my sister is. A few choice words from me shouldn't surprise anyone."

 **(Later)**

Hidden just out of site in a doorway not far from the throne, Llainna waited her cue.

King Anduin walked over and stood before the throne of Stormwind wearing his Lion Armor and holding Shalamayne unsheathed before him. This caused the crowd to stir. This was most definitely not a betrothal announcement. The king's blue eyes scanned across the room taking in every face and expression. With a nod he spoke, "I thank you all from arriving here today on such short notice. The announcements you are about to receive will be repeated for the common folk later today," Some members of the crowd fidgeted in place, expecting Anduin's normal offer to leave and catch the news later. The offer wasn't given this time. "Many of you have pushed for me to marry and have my would be Queen bear an heir and preferably a few spares as soon as possible. Saying one lone Wyrnn was not enough to ensure the line that must rule in Stormwind. Today I announce that I am NOT the only Wyrnn alive this day."

A dark haired woman, wearing a blue, silver and white gown with a large silver royal lion at her neck (hiding a certain bell). Some of the older nobles remembering Varian in his youth gasped. Even with her now shorter hair, it was hard to deny who she looked like.

"As a few of you who may have guessed, this woman is also of House Wrynn. I would like to introduce to you my half-sister, Princess Llainna Catarianna Wyrnn. I do proclaim her my heir until I have children of my own. And before any of you even consider trying to counter her claim, all the required documentation and proof of her lineage was registered over ten years ago by my father, the late King Varian. Which as of this moment, is open to the public record. Explanation as to where she has been all these years is part of my second reason for calling all of you here today."

From the doorway opposite from where Princess Llainna entered, guards lead Lady Eastoft and former Agent Jonast before the throne and room.

"These two are charged high treason and as such subject to the King's Justice, "Anduin ignored the gasps that filled the room, "A little over ten years ago these two conspired to kill the Princess Llainna and her mother, Roselie, the then lawfully wedded consort to King Varian."

Mutters filled the room and King Anduin demaned, "Silence! If you need proof beyond my word, the documents are also now part of the public record or you can go to the Temple of Light and talk the older clerics there if you are so inclined. Their vow of secrecy now lifted by my previous announcement. These two have both been tried and found guilty of their crimes."

More than a few nodded in agreement but a few others looked around nervously. It was then that Anduin dropped the real bombshell.

"As many of you may have forgotten, the King's Justice is not limited to just the beheading of traitors and those of rank, "He now cold eyes look directly at the kneeling noblewoman, "It grants me the right to strip you and all your family of their rank and their lands. In many law books, this is actually a strongly recommended punishment for those who attempt assassination of the royal line. Lady Tyrande please step forward. Your people need room and a place to stay until your true home is restored. I grant you the use of the Eastoft lands. Do with it what you will, but I ask that you return it to the throne of Stormwind once your homeland is restored and watch over the common folk kindly until then. Is this agreeable to you?"

With a small bow, Tyrande responded warmly, "More than agreeable, High King. I and my people thank you for your generosity. "

"The Eastoft name is hereby stripped from the noble roles and is to never to hold rank in Stormwind until one proves him or herself worthy, "Anduin continued, "Any noble kin among the other houses are free to accept those of the former house as their own, but the new house will be held responsible for their future actions. Lady Eastoft and Jonast will see final justice by my hand at sundown. You may leave or stay at your discretion."

At that, King Anduin of Stormwind left a room of stunned and shocked nobles with his sister by his side.

 **(Road to Docks)**

"Can ya' believe it!" one dockworker said as he and his buddies made their way home that night, "Little Anduin all grown up and takin' charge. Bet more than one of 'em blue bloods pissed their pants as what he did."

The oldest of the group just shook his head and said, "I still can't believe ol' Roselie's little girl is all but grown up. I remember her singing some of the spookiest songs at the faire. Usta give me and my buddies chills back in the day."

"You mean to tell me that the princess's ma' was a faire performer!?, "the first worker exclaimed, "Way to go Varian! Those gal's don't give out to no one. I've seen them knock down and out them blue blood boys when ..."

A dark female form, wearing a double peaked hood with a mask watched and listened as the men walked past below her. The city bells started to toll out the hour, causing the figure to look up as if considering something. She then shook her head and proceeded to race across the roofs of Stormwind. If she was going to truly watch over this place, she did have to learn every nook and cranny after all.

 **The End...Or is it?**

End Note: This is basically the end of this story, but I already have some one-shots I'll be adding on here after this that will add to it. There might be a sequel, but no promises. I have to finish my Legion expansion story first and I want to get that done before BfA falls. So wish me luck.


	13. One Shot Number 1: Old Guard

**Note: Here's the first of the many little one-shots that just couldn't find their way into the main story.**

 **One Shot Number 1: Old Guard**

"My liege, "the royal steward started as he took the last of the documents that required King Anduin's signature, "if may I make a suggestion"

"The tone of voice has me a little concerned, "Anduin said as finished up putting away the pen, ink and seals, "It is something I really want to hear?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, its your sister, "the steward said as he held the papers to his chest and took a careful step closer to the desk, "She's a nice..girl and all, but she doesn't really seem to fit in here at the keep. She is a bit old for it but perhaps a year or two of fostering...to learn the proper way a young lady of her rank should act."

"What did Llainna do this time?"Anduin sighed.

"Its not that she refuses to wear the proper dress, "the steward started, "After all it is recorded that you grandmother who was a soldier before marrying your grandfather often wore breeches around the keep. Nor is it her singing the most blush inducing songs while waiting in the conference room."

"Ooookay?"

(A small paw reaches up and taps the open ink well so that it moves slightly closer to the front of the desk)

"She needs to learn that the nobles and commoners need to be treated differently, "the steward continued, "Just this morning when Lord Karson spilled his drink and rightfully ordered a servant to clean it up, she ordered him and I quote, 'Get off your ass and clean up your own damned mess' and proceed to order the servant to leave the room."

(The paw pops up again to move the inkwell)

"Tell me, "Anduin said as he narrowed his eyes,"Just how old was the maid that Karson was trying to order around?"

"Fourteen..wait Fifteen, "the Steward replied not really certain why this was pertinent, "The daughter of the royal stablemaster. Works part time ..."

"You are aware that Karson has a habit of spilling drinks and such just to watch pretty young girls cleaning on their hands and knees?"

It was here that the steward started to look a little nervous, "I heard rumors..."

"Isn't it your job to ensure that the day to day activities of this keep run smoothly and safely for all who work here?"

(There's that paw again. Why doesn't either them see it?)

"Of course.."

"Then why didn't YOU protect the fifteen year old girl from harassment? Why did the Crown Princess of Stormwind feel that she had to do your job for you?"

"But Sire, Lord Karson is of noble..."

(Paw!)

"Princess Llainna has already given the order that female servants are not to be assigned any duties where Karson will be present. Also, anytime he is in the keep, the guards have been ordered to discretely ensure that he leaves any female alone, "Anduin then stood up and added, "That should help curve the problem until I can find a diplomatic reason force him to leave the court."

"Of course, my liege, "the steward bowed his head and then asked, "Since that seems to all for..."

(One more paw tap and the ink well is right on the front edge of the desk.)

"Before you go, lets make one thing clear, "Anduin looking very much like his father, "My Father and I have been too busy to keep a close eye on things here at home. Thanks to this, things have gotten to the point I and I do believe he would never approve of. Now, there is someone who can and will ensure that this messy house is cleaned up. You will listen to her as if you would me. You will NOT try to play us against each other ever again. Do I make myself clear."

Right when the steward was about to reply and the Keep's infamous black and gray tabby suddenly jumped upon to the King's desk and knocked over the inkwell. As if in slow motion the well hit the stone floor and. Ink exploded out splashing not only the steward's shoes but the lower portions of his light blue robes of office as well.

A flare of anger reached the steward's eyes but he held his piece. It was well known that this particular cat is a favorite of the King inspite of him insisting it wasn't his. There was even an epic song floating about about the small war that took place between this same cat and King Greymane when it first started showing up. Apparently, the cat found a new foe to challenge.

Anduin politely coughed as the cat rubbed its head onto his lower arm. He then said, "Why don't you take the rest of the day off and thing about what we just discussed. Don't worry about the mess, it was my friend here that made it so I'll clean..."

A servant that was waiting in the corner in case the King wanted refreshment or needed more supplies to work with then spoke up, "I'll take care of it, my Lord. It'll take just a minute or two to get the cleaning supplies."

Anduin nodded, sitting back down as the steward and servant left the room. Once the door closed he said, "You know, I really should make you clean it up."

Princess Llainna in her old, comfortable bard garb sans wig was sitting on the desk. "I'll help once he gets back with the cleaning supplies, "She said with a shrug and then jumps off the desk. She pulls out a sheet of paper from her pouch and hands it over to her brother, "Here's the list you wanted. Every one has the skills needed for the steward position and one hundred percent Shaw approved."

"Good, "Anduin took the list to glance over, "Him and Karson are the last of the group that were 'friends' of Lady Prestor. Father had always intended to get rid of them and the others but there was always something more important."

"Just please pick someone not scared to get their hands dirty or yell at ya' if you need to get out of this damn office for a few, "the girl said with a stretch, "That way I can get to work on that mess in Westfall. Thank the Light you allowed those druids into Duskwood, they are already doing a bang up job fixing that mess."

"And Redridge pretty much cleaned up its own mess with a little help of an adventurer or two, "Anduin nodded, "Remind me we should find out who they were, send them a little thank you or two."

Llainna just gave her brother a 'really?' look as she said, "You are aware that that they are the same people that you now call your Champions, right?"

 **Note: This is just one possible take as to what one of the older, higher rank servants might react to Llainna.**


	14. One Shot Number 2: Leon Deluz

**One Shot Number 2** **: L** **eon Deluz**

 **(Random roof in Stormwind)**

Ghost Cat hid in the shadow of a chimney as she watch the Dark Moon Faire herald go by. A faint sense of homesickness came over the girl, which she quickly snorted off. The faire was never a pleasant home for her growing under her uncle's guardianship, but she did have a few friends she wouldn't mind seeing again just to check on them.

":What's stopping you, Kitten?:"

"I can't go as Llainna, "the girl muttered, "Annie might get away with it, but I promised Shaw I wouldn't be out as Annie alone."

":You're a cat, or a kitten at least,"Cat's voice purred, ":You ignore orders when you choose, but what of the lion cub."

"He is not a cub, "Ghost Cat muttered stubbornly knowing full well who Cat was referring to.

":He's a cub until he takes a mate and has cubs of his own, "Cat replied humorously, ":As you will remain a kitten until you do the same."

"Don't go there Cat or I swear I'm removing this bell and mailing you off to Dalaran, "the girl growled a little louder than she should. Backing further back into the shadows as a guard look up in her direction she added, "So what about him?"

":When was the last time he had a taste of freedom?:"

 **(Stormwind Keep, the next day)**

Anduin was in his private study, going over some documents when a small package wrapped in Dark Moon Faire colored paper landed on top of them. He picked up the package the same time a familiar voice said, "Hurry up and put that on before I change my mind."

Anduin turned to see his sister in her old bardic outfit, including the infamous color explosion 'wig' of multi-colored beads, feathers and what-not. One thing was missing though, the bell at her neck.

"Llainna?" Anduin said with a serious look, "What is this all about?"

"You have been stuck in this place since forever, "she said, "I respect you have your responsibilities but if you don't get out if here soon, you're gonna crack. So put it on. Annie and her friend, Leon, are going to the Dark Moon Faire."

Curious, the King opened the package and in it was the Cat's Bell. "What?"

"I'm not giving it to you, just loaning it, "Llainna said with a shake of her head, "Cat offered to let you use it for a night. If it works out well, then perhaps….oh just try it on!"

She then took the collar from her brother's hands and proceeded to place it around his neck. The moment she let go, he could hear a chuckle in his head. ":Come now young lion:" Cat purred, ":Surely you're not afraid of little ol' me:"

Anduin gave his sister a wide eyed look as she sat on the edge of his desk with a smirk.

":Now the night is short, so lets see about the armor first:" Cat suggested, ":I doubt you want to experience the faire as a little ca...oh:"

"What do you mean by 'oh,'"the king demanded.

He could hear exasperated laughter in his head as Cat replied, ":We'll our first plan of sneaking you out as another house cat is definitely not going to work. How do you feel like pretending to be a druid? Tell Kitten to pull out her stage paints:"

A little later, Annie the Bard was seen walking through Stormwind with an actual young lion with druidic markings on him. "You just had to make it difficult, didn't you,"she chuckled seeing more than a few people step back in surprised as seeing the large feline.

 **(Dark Moon Faire)**

A tall figure in light tan leathers walked alongside the smaller and the ever colorful Annie who was pointing out some of the sights to her companion. His hood was double-peaked, but wider that the Ghost Cat's would be to make space for the large mass of blonde hair that escaped from it. His mask seemed to hint more at the wrinkles found around a lion's eyes than tabby stripes. His eyes were a shocking blue with a cat like slits.

As they walked by, more than a few female faire goers took an interest in the mysterious tall male. This was especially true after seeing just how well the leather pants fit over his behind.

The the real swooning began when they heard him talk to one of the shop keepers. It was a cultured voice, but with a purr/growl like feel to it that one could almost feel in their...bones. And that was when he wasn't talking directly to them.

He accidentally bumped into one Draenei woman and apologized with "Excuse me, mi' lady. I didn't see you there" before walking off. The Draenei stood there stunned speechless for a good few moments before melting into a sigh.

Through out all this, Annie just shook her head at every heartfelt sigh she head. It wasn't the women and the occasional male she was laughing at. It was her companion, who apparently so focus on the faire that he didn't notice how he was affecting the local population.

Just then a grip of her arm stopped her in her place and turned to see a familiar face. Not a friend, but someone who by Shaw's insistence knew of her multiple identities.

"Who is that?" Mishka hissed.

"Just someone I've known from a ways back, "Annie answered with a smirk, "Goes by the name, Leon Deluz."

"Annie! Oh thank the Light you're here!" the drummer gnome called Jukebox came racing over.

"'cuse me, "Annie saidt o the agent as she pulled her arm out of the other woman's grip.

"Hey, Jukebox, "Annie said as her friend reached her, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?!" the gnome cried out as he nearly pulled what little hair he had left out, "For years that, that so called BAND has had center stage...the only stage. We had plans on taking them down a notch or two tonight for the annual band off, for the Alliance and all, but one of our guys bailed!"

"Boxy, I can't,"replied the girl sadly, "I'm showing a friend around and I didn't even bring my..."

"Actually, "Leon said has he stepped over to the utter joy of Agent Mishka who was still standing there, "I wouldn't mind seeing you actually perform. I've seen and heard you practice and play for fun but this would be different."

"And your little guitar wouldn't be right for the song anyways, "Jukebox said and then waved her down with mischievous grin to whisper, "I'll give ya' IT, if you agree and play IT on stage with us."

"Ooooh no, "Annie said standing up right, "If you think that I'm going to believe that Dan'isha is willing to give up..."

"He's dead, "Jukebox said sadly and added, "And if he wouldn't want anyone else but you to have IT."

"Dead? How?" Annie exclaimed shocked.

Jukebox said only two words, "Broken Shore."

 **(A little later, in one of the tents.)**

"Silly question,"Annie said as she made the final adjustments to IT to better suit her, "I'm not a mage, priest or the like. How do I keep this thing powered?"

"That's what's the crystals that were added are for, "Jukebox added with some pride, "Dan'isha kept draining himself while playing to the point he was fainting. Fix that up right quick. Once used up all you need is a nice pally, priest or mage to give it a good charge or just sit it someplace like...I dunno the Temple of Light for awhile to absorb the ambient energy. Found out it sounds different depending on the type of energy is used. Right now its a mix of arcane and holy, but elemental can be used just as well."

"So let me get this straight, "Leon spoke up with a grin, "You basically made a device that is able to harness some of the most powerful forces in the universe to play music."

"And your point is?"Annie grinned back and played a rather loud riff on her new metal and crystal guitar.

Another member of the small group, a Nightelf who played bass asked, "Are you certain you don't need more practice?"

"I always need more practice, "Annie said and then made a little decision. Removing her colorful

wig, she added, "But now is not the time."

Moments later the announcer called out, "Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for the next group, Lion's Pride!"

A single light shown on a dark haired woman in a colorful outfit and she started to playing and shortly after the Jukebox on drums started to follow as another light shown on him.

 _It's time to strap our boots on,_  
 _This is the perfect day to die,_  
 _Wipe the blood out of our eyes._  
 _In this life there's no surrender,_  
 _There's nothing left for us to do,_  
 _Find the strength to see this through_

 _We are the ones who will never be broken,_  
 _With our final breath,_  
 _We'll fight to the death,_  
 _We are Alliance! We are Alliance!_

 _Woah! Ooooh oooh..._  
 _We are Alliance!_

The whole stage lit up revealing the rest of the band as they continued to play. An audience started to build as they continued. The female agent from earlier, tried to cozied up to Leon while the band was playing. He looked at her with a frowned but then as if something clicked, he slowly placed an arm around her shoulders.

 _I stand her_ _e_ _right beside you,  
Tonight we're fighting for our lives,  
Let me hear your battle cry.  
Your...battle...cry!  
_  
 **(The next** **morning** **)**

One of Shaw's brows rose as he heard two of the female agents giggle like school girls as the walked passed.

"Did you see him? I wonder what he looks like under that mask?"

"His mask?"the other female again purred, "I want to see and hopefully feel what he has under those leathers."

Shaw turned to express his opinion that they should consider acting a little more professional when a third female agent walked in with a blush to her checks and holding a hand to her chest reverently. "After the band played, he..he...kissed the back of my hand, "Miska whispered and the other two squealed

"Do you three really think this is how SI:7 agents should behave?" Shaw growled, "And what is all this about?"

"Annie's friend, Leon,"the first agent answered and then added, "Those shoulders."

"That hair, "the second one added.

"That ass,"Mishka said with a sigh.

 **(That afternoon, Stormwind Keep Library)**

Llainna was laying upright on a small couch concentrating on the law book when Shaw walked up and demanded, "WHO THE VOID IS LEON DELUZ!"

"YEOW!"she cried out, throwing the book up in the air as she jumped up and off the couch. Landing on the floor with 'oof!' and the sound of a bell chime. She quickly used her arms to protect her head from the falling book.

Shaw just stood there, arms crossed, not bothering to even consider helping the girl up as she placed the book on the couch and stood up. Dusting herself off she then glared at her mentor and asked, "What are you..oh, Leon." She face-palms and mutters into her hand something along the lines of killing someone.

"I'm still waiting,"Mathias said with a glare.

"Fine, "she said with a roll of her eyes, "Lets talk about this in a place a little less public."

 **(** **King** **Anduin's Study)**

Llainna closed the door firmly after leaving orders with the guards outside that they were not to be disturbed by anyone but the King himself.

"Would you care for a drink?"Llainna offered, "Tea, coffee..."

"Enough stalling, Princess, "Shaw stepped into her personal space and growled, "Who is Leon Deluz?"

"Just someone who seriously needed an night out and so I let him use..the Cat's Bell, "she answered shyly, "Nothing to worry about."

"What?!"Shaw growled and then calmed down to add, "Are you insane? Why would you even consider...how was he even able..."

"For someone who is suppose to be good at getting answers, "Llainna commented, "You're not very good at asking questions."

The door slammed open and the King strode in. With a firm look he asked, "Are you harassing my sister, spymaster?"

"No, my Lord, "Mathias replied without a flinch, "I'm demanding answers from my intern."

"Fine, "the girl muttered as she got up, "I'll be one to worry about keeping secrets and all that." She then walked over and slammed the door shut, before returning to her place at the desk.

With a half-smile Anduin shook his head as she was doing this and then asked a little nicer, "What is all this about, Mathias?"

"Princess here took it upon herself to not only share the secret of the Cat's Bell but its powers to someone we don't know, haven't screened..."

"I wouldn't worry too much about Leon Deluz,"Anduin said with slightly nervous look and pointedly ignoring his sister giving shut-up signals from behind Shaw's back.

Shaw eyes widen briefly and then narrowed as he said, "No. There is no way you..." He then turned around to snarl at Llainna, "You took the King of Stormwind out to the Dark Moon Faire, without any guards of any kind and without notifying anyone?!"

With a tilt of her head she replied flatly, "Its not like he's the first King of Stormwind who ever sneaked off to visit the faire."

 **Note: The song I 'borrowed' this time is Soldiers by Otherwise. For a while I was hoping to do a video with all the Alliance races gathering together to face the Horde with this toon playing. Never happened. /cry  
**


	15. One Shot Number 3: Bird Brained

**Note: You knew this had to happen at some point and time.**

 **Number 3** **: Bird Brained**

A raven flew in and landed on the window sill. Appearing as if looking around the room for something or someone, it didn't notice a small shadow right below it until it was too late. The next thing the poor bird knew, it was swatted down to the floor by a set of furry paws. The feathered spy struggled and flapped its wings from under the weight of a black and gray tabby cat.

"Get OFF!"Khadgar's voice called out as he started his transformation. With a hiss, the cat jumped away just as the Archmage stood up. The mage started to say, "My pardons, my little friend, but..."

Then to his surprise the ball of fluff also transformed but into a woman in cat themed leathers and mask. With a growl, the said woman pulled out a set of very sharp looking claws and attacked.

"WHOA!" Khadgar explained as he mentally used a Blink spell to dodge the attack. Instinctively, he he then sent an arcane blast from behind the stranger, who somehow twisted in mid-air to avoid as she turned and threw something at him. Next Khadgar knew he was choking on some foul smelling gray smoke that prevented him from seeing the strange shape-shifter's next attack of a kick to his stomach.

"Ghost Cat! STOP!" King Anduin's voice rang out, "That's a friend!"

As he recovered, Khadgar could hear the so-called 'Ghost Cat' purr/growl back, "Then why was he sneaking in? Spying?"

"Pot, Kettle, "Anduin sighed as he moved to check on the older man, "You alright, Khadgar?"

Blinking away the last of the smoke from his eyes and recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him, the mage nodded and then with a sigh, "I think I'll live. Quite an effective security measure you got there. If I may ask..."

With a snarl the woman then huffed before transforming back into a cat and then raced out of the room.

With a some amusement the King shook his head and then said, "It's best I don't tell you too much about her. She knows where I sleep. Care to join me for a drink?"

 **(Anduin's Study)**

"So, tell me, "Anduin started as the last servant left the room and the mage was taking his first sip of Dalaran Red, "What brings you to Stormwind? I do hope you're not here to add the already rather long list of problems plaguing the kingdom."

"Hopefully no, "Khadgar smiled and then, "I heard a rather strange rumor that a long lost member of the Wrynn family has suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I was both curious and concerned when I heard of this and you might expect. Since I wasn't here when...you know..."

"Llainna is not a black dragon pretending to be my sister, "Anduin said flatly as if tired of the question/accusation, "Sorry, but you're not the first one to bring up that little theory. First Onyxia and then my rumored relationship with Wraithon. Combine that with how she seemed to come out of nowhere, I can understand the concern but it is getting rather old."

"My apologies, your Magesty "Khadgar said with a sad smile, "I meant no..."

Music from the other room drew both men's attention. Anduin smiled and said, "Speaking of my sister, would you like to meet her?"

 **(Small office)**

As the dark haired woman continued playing a soft melody, she nodded as the two men entered. Khadgar in all his years had never heard anything like the strange guitar(?) she was playing. He could sense the arcane energy being used to power it, giving it an almost unworldly sound. Sitting down, he continued to listen to the almost haunting music that almost seemed to call to him.

Khadgar didn't see or noticed Anduin's raised eyebrow as he sent his sister a look. She in returned shrugged as she put the guitar to the side. The king shook his head slightly and then turned to the old family friend, "Khadgar may I introduce my sister, Llainna. Llainna, this is Archmage Khadgar."

"Please to meet you, "Llainna gave a slight bow and as Khadgar did the same, added, "Please accept my apologies for Ghost Cat's actions early. She informed me as to what happened just a few moments ago."

"Ghost Cat, "Khadgar mused, "A fitting name. Just who or what is she?"

"One of Shaw's newest recruits, "Anduin answered, "But one he hasn't seem to be able to fully control yet."

A small, strange smirk appeared on Llainna's face for a brief moment and then disappeared as she said, "I know a little something about her history and I ask that you understand that you kinda brought out the worse of her earlier."

"Oh? What did I do?"

"First you came in as a bird,"the woman flatly said, "Cat, bird. She likes to practice at being a cat and one of the things cats do is hunt birds."

"Okay, I can understand that..."

Then a sadder look appeared on the woman's face as she continued, "And there is the history with mages that has been less than pleasant. Apparently, sometime ago a mage or group of mages attempted to take whatever it is that enables her to change into a cat. From what I understand, it was not a pleasant experience."

Khadage said softly, "And when she saw an obvious mage with what appeared to be a similar ability, she thought I was with those who...oh dear."

"Let's just say you make Cat very uncomfortable, "Llainna said apologetically, "Its not you personally, but what you represent I guess."

 **(That evening)**

"How are you doing?"Anduin asked with some concern as he sat down on a chair in Llainna's private quarters.

"Could have been worse, "she replied placing the book she was studying to the side, "Cat begged me to bring up what I would call a 'privacy wall.' That way she couldn't hear/see Khadgar and he couldn't sense her. She's never done that before."

"Will this be a problem?"

"Unless you want the Ghost Cat to work with Khadgar, I doubt it, "Llainna said with a shrug, "I've been around mages before. She's nervous yes, but not all out fight or flight mode like earlier. Not sure if its the amount of power he has or the fact that he can turn into a raven. She's concerned that he somehow 'enslaved' Raven and that is why..."

"If this Raven was enslaved, it was not by Khadgar, "Anduin said firmly, more to Cat who could hear everything his sister did, "He inherited the staff that enables him to change into a raven from his mentor, Medivh. Whether Medivh did or just created a spell to polymorph oneself, I can't say. Perhaps we could ask Khadgar?"

"But that would mean giving him more information about the Cat's Bell than we're comfortable with, "Llainna said with a shake of her head, "I know you trust him, but this was the first time I met the guy. Maybe, later..."


	16. Sneak Peak: Children of the Wolf

Note: Kicking around a new story that is sorta a sequel to this one. It may wait until we are a good ways into BfA so I'll be able to stick closer to the game story. However here is a small Sneak Peak...actually its all that I have so far so it may take a completely different change of direction or may not happen at all.  
 **  
** **Children of the Wolf** **(Working Title)**

"Excellent, "Warchief Slyvannas purred as she took the bag of ashes from the dark ranger. Blightcaller walked up and asked, "But will it be enough, my Lady."

"I was originally risen with less, "the Warchief replied as she carried the bag to the next room, "But you are right to be concerned. The price will be high and if it fails...no it can not fail. "

Blightcaller's eyes narrowed as he suggested, "Do we really need...him?"

"With Saurfang turned traitor, I need a new General" Sylvannas turned and looked around the room, "He was one of the best, in spite of being Alliance. He will serve well, but I must be careful. His will, even in death, is strong. I must first take care to harness it or he will prove to be more of a hindrance than an aid."

A black and gray tabby, laid silently in a cabinet, hidden. Not breathing, not blinking.

"And we also must be careful, "Sylvannas continued as she slowly walked towards the cabinet, "After all if word of this should reach Stormwind..." The Banshee Queen then ripped the door off the cabinet. The cat quickly jumped out and raced across the room. "Get that cat!" the Warchief ordered as she pulled out her bow and fired. The cat barely dodged the blast, actually being thrown a little by the force. The exit was block by guards, a few already diving to catch the feline. Only to be met by metal claws to the face as the cat transformed into the now infamous Ghost Cat. She rolled over the first Orc to land a kick right into a Tauren's very private part. Dodging the next attack, she tossed down a lightflare , blinding everyone in the room.

"Curses!"Sylvannas growled, "Search the surrounding area! Kill every cat if you have to! She can not be allowed to leave the city!"

 **(Back in the room)**

The ranger who had remained in case the feline returned fell to ground, throat ripped open by metal claws. A hooded figure behind a tabby cat masked quickly glanced over the room and with a choice word realized that the Banshee Queen must have taken the ashes with her.

She reached into her hood and tapped something in her ear, "Ghost Cat requiring pick-up ASAP. "

Mishka's voice came through, "Let me guess, she found your little hiding place."

Ghost Cat sighed as she pushed the same cabinet she was previously hiding in to the side to reveal a secret exit. "I still can't believe they somehow discovered my little kitty trick, "GC growled as she stepped into the exit and slid the cabinet back into place, "By the way, remind me to thank Saurfang for tunnel info."

"Will do, "Mishka replied, "Just be careful. They may know that Ghost Cat can shapeshift, but they don't know who Ghost Cat is. Let's not let them find out today, hmmm."

 **(Stormwind Keep)**

Princess Llainna yawned tiredly over breakfast and took a sip of her coffee.

"Long night?"her brother, King Anduin, said just before taking a bite of bacon.

Llainna gave her brother a look that told him just what she thought of that question. After all, he was fully aware of what she was doing. She then sighed, "Well at least we now know for certain that the Hordies know about Ghost Cat. I don't think its going to be as easy to sneak around Orgrimmar in kitty form anymore."

"I hate to say it, but I'm relived to hear that, "Anduin replied, "Now you don't have a reason to go off and play spy. Even if you are talented, you're too young and important to be..."

"Really, White Pawn, "Llainna spoke out, "So says the guy who ran off to Pandaria when he was..."

"Sire, Lady, "a servant walked in, "Master Mathias Shaw is here requesting to speak with the both of you."

"Well that was fast, "Llainna replied as Anduin said with a nod, "Let him in."

The moment Shaw walked in he said, "We have a situation."

"Every time you show up there's a situation, "Llainna commented with a shrug.

Anduin sent a 'hush' look at his sister and then asked, 'What's wrong, Mathias?"

"The ashes that Sylvannas had received, "Shaw answered, "We figured out who she's trying to raise as her new General."

The king asked, "Who?"

"Varian Wyrnn."

 **(SI:7 Training Yard)**

"I was that close! That close, "Llainna huffed, mentally kicking herself, "I saw the bag of ashes. I should have made a grab for..."

"Enough, "Shaw ordered, "Past is Past. Move forward but learn from your mistake. Now, repeat the drill."

Llainna or in this case "Annie" as she was known around SI:7, nodded as she finished her drink and then headed to the start of the obstacle coarse. "Time her and then let her go get cleaned up once done, "Shaw said to the trainer, "She's to come by my office for further instruction after lunch."

"Yes, Ser!"

As Shaw made his way to his office, he was joined by the Draenei Agent Mishka. Possibly one of the few agents in SI:7 who officially knew who "Annie' actually was. Kinda had to since she was her controller while in the field. The female agent asked, "Do you think it wise to let them know?"

"Wise or not, "Shaw grumbled, "It was my duty to inform them. Its what they do with that knowledge that will concerning. Do me a favor, see if you can keep an eye on the royals while I do a little digging in places where the King may not approve. We need to know more on how they plan to raise and control Varian. I just don't see Sylvannas taking a chance at repeating the Lich King's 'mistakes.'"

 **(Archerus; The Ebon Hold)**

Morgaine stood looking out from the Archerus, considering the message he just received from the Alliance Spymaster. The Banshee Queen dares much if what they say is true. Nazgrim walked up next to him and asked, "What do you plan to do? Do we stop her?"

Another horseman, Trollbane, walked up and added, "Or do we recruit him once he is risen. Varian Wyrnn would make a worth whiled addition..."

"No, "Morgaine replied, "We only added to our numbers when there was a need due to the Legion. We do not have a need at this time. Unlike Sylvannas, I see no reason to force people into this existence."

"But would it be forced upon him? "Whitemane asked, "If he accepts what is offered."

 **Coming Soon….Maybe...Heh**

 **Note:** Will Varian Wyrnn remain at peace or be raised as undead? Will he serve Sylvannas as her new General or find his 'freedom' as a Death Knight of the Ebon Blade? Votes and suggestions welcomed.  
Also, I would really like to see if there would be any interest in it.


	17. One Shot(s) Number 4: Snippets

**Note:** Just ideas that never really became part of the story or even full one shots. If you want to borrow one of these ideas, go for it. Only need to ask if you use any of my original characters (ie Ghost Cat/Annie/Llainna).

In regard to the possible sequel. I'm going to be waiting until a little way after BfA drops. Event thought the story itself will most likely not take place in the new zones, what happens will most likely affect what happens elsewhere in the Alliance and Horde as least in the background. Now back to my more Legion based story. Ugh...just a little over a month to go, not counting pre-expansion patch.

 **One Shots Number 4: Snippets**

 **Snippet 1:** **Visiting His Grave**

 **(Stormwind, Late Night)**

A small black and gray tabby walked through the park, either unseen or ignored by the few late night visitors. As the Blue Child rose, the feline eventually made it's way to the foot of the stairs leading up to King Varian Wyrnn's memorial. It sat down, tail around its paws as it looked up the stairs as if determining if it should go up the stairs or not. A dark colored boot landed next to cat, but it ignored the man that now stood next to her. Mathias Shaw looked down at the cat with a raised brow and then muttered quietly so that no one else would hear, "You didn't have to sneak out and cause total panic to visit this place. You of all people have a right..."

A faint flash of gray light and where the cat once sat a woman in black and gray leathers now stood. Double peaked hood and tabby themed mask were all proof that this was the mysterious Ghost Cat that was rumored to prowl the roofs of Stormwind. With a growl/purr like voice she replied, "Do I? For years I thought the worse of him, feared him..."

"He would have understood."

"No he wouldn't,"Ghost Cat replied with a shake of her head, "He would rage against my uncle and set off to kill him if he wasn't already dead. He may have event tried to blame the faire for hiding me. From what I heard, he was like that after Onyxia's death. Overly protective of his family. He would have tried to cage me like he did Anduin."

Mathias sighed and said, "We don't know that. The reason why he was so protective of the boy was that he was the only family he had left..."

"Then me staying away like I did hurt An..."

"Don't go there, "Shaw stopped that train of though in its tracks, "Past is Past. Even if a bronze dragon offers, its best not to change it or consider the what ifs. You are here now, when your brother needs you the most and that what matters. Now lets get you home."

"Maybe later, "the masked woman replied, "I need some fresh air tonight."

"Prin..."Shaw started to say only to see empty air and a cat racing off, "Just great."

Snippet 2: Truce

 **(Stormwind Keep, Early Evening)**

Greymane was heading to his quarters but then noticed a familiar Gilnean melody coming from above. The old man looked up and nearly had a heart attack seeing the Princess Llainna in that horrid bard outfit. She was sitting on one of the beams that ran between the hall and the ceiling as she played an old Gilnean tavern song.

The old man huffed and then crossed his arms as he said, "Is that suppose to be a peace offering?"

The woman stopped playing and then shrugged, "That depends...you still want to use my guts to make a violin?"

The old king face-palmed with a sigh. He shook his head briefly before looking back up to say, "If you promise to stop tripping me and what not, I promise not to skin you. Truce?"

"Fair enough, "the girl replied and then rubbed the back of her head, "Huh...one additional stipulation though. Could you get me a ladder? I seemed to be stuck up here."

Snippet 3: Game Night

 **(Pig & Whistle, Late Afternoon)**

On the second floor of the Pig & Whistle sat a small group at at large table. With snacks and drinks at hand, they appeared to be playing a rather strange game. There appeared to be a roughly drawn floor plan of a building and small figurines scattered across it. Jukebox seat behind a small, bright colored wooden screen with stacks of books and paper notes next to him. Around the table sat the ever gaily dressed Annie with wig, a Nightelf wearing Dark Moon Fair colors and Leon DeLuz. With his mask placed on the table, Leon made certain he was seated in a way that no one else but those at the table would see his face. Even without the mask, he didn't really look too much like King Anduin but he didn't want to take the chance.

"Ok!"Jukebox happily announced as he passed around some sheets of paper to the other three, "For those of you new to the game, I'm looking at you Leon, this is when you create your character. This may take a while, so that'll be pretty much all we'll do tonight. Next time, we'll get started on the adventure! Hey, Annie, you see if you can help him get started while I look over Songbird's character he already came up with."

"Sure, "Annie replied as she grabbed one of Jukebox's books and scooted closer to Leon.

Leon was looking over the rather detailed form he was expected to fill out. When his sister offered another night as Leon, he wasn't expecting this. He was going to play a game pretending to be someone else, while being someone else.

"It may seem a little overwhelming at the start, "Annie said quietly to her brother, "But once you get into the story, it'll be fun."

"I don't know why we just can't do this at home, "Leon grumbled under his breath.

"For one, the whole point of this is to get you out of the K..house, "Annie replied and then added, "It gives you a chance to hang out with the more normal...or somewhat normal people of the city. Give you an insight on what you are working so hard for. Last but not lease, you do not want a certain Worgen to walk in while we are in the middle of a game session. Trust me."

"Perhaps..."

"Look, "Annie offered, "Let's just try this for three or four nights. By then, if you're not into it you won't be. Then we can try something else if you want."

Snippet 4: Viper Pit

 **(Stormwind Keep, Ballroom)**

"Dear Princess Lainna, "a young nobleman haughtly called out, "It is a deep honor to finally meet you. I am Lord Bryant Daggerfall. May I have the honor of this...Your Magesty!"

Llainna carefully hid her relief when her brother walked over to interrupt the man's request for a dance. Thanks to the studies both Shaw and Greymane were 'encouraging' her to do, she was fully aware who this Lord Daggerfall was; a young male version of Lady Eastoft. The only 'honor' he was getting was a possible chance to get close to the throne. Before Princess Llainna's arrival on the scene, only marriageable females at the court had a chance on entering into the Wrynn family. It seems that in spite of Princess Llainna's questionable breeding, she was still a prize in the noble marriage market. One that she had absolutely no interest in.

"Lord Daggerfall, "King Anduin Wrynn said politely but coldly, "We are so please you were able to make this gathering. After all, all the aid your people provided during the attack on Lorderon was most welcomed."

Lord Bryant paled slightly, knowing full well he sent only the absolute minimum required by law where-as there were other Lords and Ladies that were more than happy to aid in evicting the Banshee Queen from Undercity. After all, many were of Lorderon stock and were hoping to regain what was lost back when the Scourge attacked.

"It was the least I could do my Liege, "the noble bowed, "It was at true victory that day, but if I may be excused..."

"Of course, "Anduin smiled coldly, "You may leave. I wanting to discuss an important matter with Lady Lainna...privately."

Lord Bryant bowed and made his escape. Llainna took a sip of her drink and muttered, "I could have done that."

"I know, but it looks better when I do it, "Anduin replied taking his own drink from a passing waiter, "It gives the appearance of me being overly protective. It'll give some of the other would be suitors something to think about before bothering you."

"That and it gives you an excuse to escape the snake pit you were in over there, "Llainna smirked giving a small nod of her head to the group of well dressed noble women that Anduin had just left to 'rescue' his sister. She then added, "You and Tess should get together and pretend to be courting or something. At least it'll scare off the others for a while. After all, no one wants to make her daddy angry. And you know she she has her eyes on a certain soldier boy so no worries of her trying to make the courtship real. Even Greymane wouldn't push a marriage between you to since he would want to keep the two kingdoms separate if allied. With her his only heir left, he needs her to take the throne in Gilneas not Stormwind."

 **Snippet 5: Westfall**

Marshal Stoutmantle sighed as he tiredly walked over to the still slightly singed inn, noting that at least the roof was repaired...again. He could only hope that the princess wouldn't take offense at the lack of amenities they had to offer. As he walked up the few steps, he was surprised to hear a guitar strumming a sad but pleasant melody. When was the last time Sentiel Hill warranted a traveling musicker? Perhaps rumors of the royal visit drew whoever it was to their damaged town. Sadly, he knew he would have to ask whoever it was to leave before the princess arrived. It was dangerous enough as it is, so close to Moonbrook and the Defias. No point allowing a possible assassin to stay just for entertainment. But if he had the guards keep a discreet eye on him, it wouldn't hurt to have some nice music around for a while.

 _This is the price of commanding-  
You always stand alone,  
Let no one near  
To see the fear  
Behind the mask you've grown  
This is the price of commanding_

'That is a woman's voice,'Gryan thought as he let his eyes grow use to the dimmer light in inn. There in the corner sat a woman in new if dusty blue and silver leathers. Her dark hair tied back tightly and mostly hidden by a dark blue minstrel's hat with a single gray feather cockily attached. Around her neck was a dark choker of sorts with a bell attached.

 _This is the price of commanding-  
That you watch your dearest die,  
Sending women and men  
To fight again,  
And never tell them why  
This is the price of commanding._

As he approached then noted the lighter blue and gold alliance badge sown onto her shoulder. 'Thank the Light, 'he thought as he sat down to listen to the song in full, 'She must be part of the Princess' party. Perhaps someone to check the place out before final plans were made. I'll have to send a message to verify but that would not be too difficult."

 _This is the price of commanding-  
That mistakes are signed in red-  
And you won't pay  
But others may,  
And your best may wind up dead  
This is the price of commanding._

Stoutmantle closed his moist eyes as he strove to remember every soldier, every adventurer that he sent off on missions that could and often lead to their deaths. All to protect the ungrateful common folk of the area. Not that they blame the common folk. All they most likely saw was well fed and armed soldiers who did little more than collect taxes.

 _This is the price of commanding-  
The deaths that haunt your sleep  
You hope they forgive  
And so you live  
With their memories buried deep  
This is the price of commanding._

 _This is the price of commanding-  
That if you won't, others will.  
So take your post,  
Salute each ghost-  
You've __a debt to them to fill  
_ _This is the price of commanding  
_ _This is the price of commanding  
_ _This is the priiiice – of commanding._

The minstrel then seemed to notice that she had a small audience of one and it was not the innkeeper. "Oh! I'm so sorry that I didn't see you come in, "The young woman said with a smile and then started to pack away the instrument, "I don't get much of a chance to play anymore, but I figured it couldn't hurt to stay in practice."

"That's quite alright, lady..."

"Llainna Wrynn, "the princess stood up and held her hand out for a shake, "I'm here to find out what all you need to get Westfall back into shape. You should have gotten the message I was coming by now..."

As Gryan automatically stood to return the handshake, a shadowy figure appeared as if out of nowhere and Darkale gumbled, "You weren't expect 'til next week and ya' know it! You just had ta insist on checkin' the place out without all the hoopla that your brother was wanting ya' to have. Don't blame ya' though. All those guards would've just screamed 'Someone Important! Kidnap me!"

Marshal Gryan Stoutmantal's face paled the moment he knew it was the Princess of Stormwind in front of him. When the dwarf noticed, he grumbled, "Now lookie! I think ya' gone and broke him."

 **And that's enough snippets for one story...**

Note: Song is 'The Price of Commanding' Lyrics fully by Mercedez Lackey and can be found on the Oathbond CD where it is sung by Larry Warner. There was absolute no need to make any changes in this one fit in the world of Azeroth. Can be heard on You Tube.


	18. One Shot Number 5: Cat vs Worgen

_Warm kitty, soft kitty_  
 _Little ball of fur,_  
 _Sleepy kitty, happy kitty_  
 _Purr, purr, purr_

 _Soft kitty, warm kitty_  
 _Little ball of fur,_  
 _Happy kitty, sleepy kitty_  
 _Purr, purr, purr._

 _Dark kitty, smart kitty_  
 _Little ball of sin_  
 _Fluffy kitty, sneaky kitty_  
 _Take her in._

 **One-Shot Number 5: Cat vs Worgen**

 **Round 1**

"You must let the Anduin lead, Lord Greymane, "Vellen quietly rebuked the gray haired Gilnean, "He is ready and he is the High King. You do no one any favors by trying to over-ride his authority, especially in public."

Greymane huffed as the pair of Anduin's advisers continued walking down the hall to towards the throne room, "He is an untried pup. Perhaps if his father wasn't so protective of the boy...Ack!" Greymane suddenly found himself face down on the floor.

The Keeps now (in)famous feline hero, who has refused to answer to any name given to her then hopped onto the worgen's back and proceed to clean herself. With a growl and Velen's help, he got to his feet as the cat then jumped off. Before she could make her escape though, the old man reached down and picked her up by the scruff. Holding it out in front of him as if the cat smelled horrid, he handed the feline over to one of the guards and ordered, "See to it that this...thing has been removed from the Keep."

The guard took the cat but said, "But, my lord, this is King Anduin's cat."

"As King Anduin has said multiple times, "Greymane growled as he turned, "He does not own a cat!"

If anyone bothered to look at the said cat's face one would see it eyes narrow evilly.

(WorgenWins!)

 **Round 2**

It was a long day but a good one. Both Anduin and the nobles saw the wisdom of increasing the military thanks to recent reports on what that blasted undead freak of a Warchief was doing. Greymane opened the doors to his private chambers over to be almost overcome by the horrid smell of birds and bird droppings. With an almost horrified look on his face, Genn exclaimed, "What the..."

"Meow"

With a snarl Greymane turned to an open window to see that blasted cat with a small, living bird caught under one of its paws. It was apparently in the process of adding to the small aviary's worth of small living birds already flying or perched in the room. A room covered in droppings and feathers.

He watched stunned as the cat, with its head held high, both released and swatted the little bird it was holding so that it flew right into his rooms. The tabby then turned with it nose and tail high up in the air and jumped out of the window

(Later that evening)

With a grin, Anduin said down to dinner with his advisers and asked, "I hear that you have taken on a few...roommates, Genn. May I ask what brought this on?"

"It was that trice blasted cat!"Greymane growled and then calmed down as he sipped his drink, "Hopefully it won't be too much trouble on the help to clean up the mess. Just another reason to keep that thing out of the Keep."

Velen smiled humorously as if knowing a secret asked, "Are you certain it wasn't you ordering the removal of the same feline that did not provoke it to retribution?"

"It's a cat, "Greymane flatly said.

"Wait, you ordered the little tabby removed from the Keep? "Anduin frowned as he sat up a little taller,"For what reason and on whose authority?"

Greymane frowned as he lowered the fork he was about to eat from. Then in a fatherly like tone he said, "Its a stray cat that in spite of being at the right place at the right time, has no place in the Keep. A home should have found for it the moment it arrived, but since it..."

"Lord Greymane, "Anduin tone changed, "That cat not only saved yours and my life, but the entire counsel's. That cat has provided needed companionship to more than one lonely soul in this Keep. That cat will be allowed to come and goes as it pleases until I say otherwise. Is that clear."

Velen hid his proud smirk behind a goblet he was drinking from as he saw Greymane's stunned look. The cub was a cub no longer, it seems.

(Cat Wins!)

 **Round 3**

Greymane in full worgen mode, his white shirt covered in black ink stains in the shape of cat paw prints, raced through the halls of the Keep on all fours. Not far in front of him raced the culprit, still leaving faint traces of ink as she race, was the now (in)famous black tabby cat that the High King had grown rather fond of but the Worgen King on the other hand...

With a snarl, Greymane stumbled as the cat avoided his swipe by jumping and twisting in mid-air to go into an open door way. The Worgen King recovered and then entered the room only to find himself blocked by High King Anduin with arms crossed. The panting prey was sitting behind the king on the desk. The worgen stood up and with a growl tried to walk past the King. Rolling his eyes, Anduin blocked Greymane and said, "She's just a cat...Surely..."

"That CAT destroyed my rooms, ruined my best shirt, made a mockery of … "Greymane ranted in his growl fill voice.

"I'll inform the servants and guards to try their best to keep her out of your rooms and have mesh covering placed over your windows to keep her out and the fresh air in, "Anduin said tiredly.

"And I want that CAT'S original owner found and it returned to them!"Greymane snarled.

"I'll place it under consideration."

The worgen nodded once and then turned to leave, slamming the door behind him.

The young king then turned and with a raised brow said, "I know you can't really understand what I'm saying, but I do wish you wouldn't torture the poor guy so much." He then picked up the feline and dropped her to the floor as he moved to sit at the same desk to continue with large pile of paperwork that was interrupted by the sanctuary seeking feline.

The cat lowered its head for a moment as if in shame. She then walked over to rub head on Anduin's leg a few times in apology before moving to jump on one of the chairs remaining in the room.

(Draw)

 **Special Round: Cat vs Slimy Noble** **(vs Worgen...a little)**

The little tabby yawned as it watched from it hiding place behind a bust of some long dead noble. The room was filled living nobles laughing, drinking and eating away. The cat glanced over at the king as if noting that he barely ate a bite and seemed rather frustrated over what was being said.

"Come now, your Magesty, you must have some girl in mind, "one of the nicer nobles asked. This one actually cared for his people and was genuinely concerned about the future of Stormwind. Which is why the other not-so-nice nobles encouraged him to try to convince the King to at least start looking for a Queen, "When he was your age your father, rest his soul, was already married and you in Queen Tiffen's arms."

Anduin frown and was about to answer when another noble spoke up, "If you don't plan on producing an heir of the Wrynn line soon, at least declare someone as your heir until you do. An accident tonight could cause civil war tomorrow."

The cat growled softly at the apparent 'threat' that particular noble gave. It most likely didn't help that it was that same slick haired man that tried to kick her that first day she visited the keep.

"You go too far, "the nicer noble turned to face his peer, "Just the idea..."

"I'm just saying, "the slick haired noble replied with raised hands.

"Lord Kyron is right, "Greymane growled as he stood up, "We will not have you ill-wishing his Majesty!"

"That's quite alright, "Anduin sighed, "I'm certain lord Lefroot meant nothing by it."

While this was going on, the tabby walked along an over hanging beam. When she stopped she looked down as if gauging the height. In the dim light, it appeared her eyes glowed blue briefly as her little butt shook and then she jumped. To land right on the head of Lord Lefroot hard enough to force his face down and into his plate full of food. The cat quickly jumped off and then landed on handle of good size gravy ladle just right to cause said gravy to fly and land right on the front of Greymane's dress shirt. The splatter cause the nobles on either side of the Gilnean king to jump back in the attempt to avoid getting hit. The still un-touched feline used the ensuing chaos to grab one of the small game birds being served with her mouth and then race across table. She jumped to floor and made her escape just as a servant opened the door to see what all the noise was.

He tried, he really did but it was a lost battle. King Anduin ended up laughing so hard, he nearly fell out of his chair.

(Cat wins!)

 **Until next time….**

Note: Do I really have to say...ok ok! Warm/Soft Kitty both the original and Big Bang versions with a different take added.

These snippets or 'Rounds' are taking place between the kitten's arrival and when they discover that Anduin's favorite cat is more than what she seems. I've tried writing something like this earlier but recent encouragement from Firedragon99 has made me try a little harder. Hope it brings at least a giggle or maybe a smile.


	19. One Shot Number 6: Back Home

**Note:** Not the best, but I have no experienced with having to wait at home hoping for a loved one to return from war or other dangerous situation. All the military minded people in my family were retired before 9/11 and there is only one police officer in the family but he's a recent import (married my younger sister 6 months ago). If you have been in this experience, please consider writing about it. A short chapter or something. It might help both you to get it out and us to understand what is going on.

 **Once Shot Number 6: Back Home**

Sitting at Andiun's desk, Llainna looked out the window watching the darkening sky. The Alliance forces have no doubt arrived outside of Lorderon by now and have started to set up camp. As her peace loving, priest of a brother was out fighting a war, she was stuck here making certain that Stormwind remained standing in his absence.

A faint knock and then the door opened. A Pandaren woman walked in carrying a covered tray. Llainna ignored her as the woman placed the tray on a small table and then proceeded to make room on the desk. "Don't bother, Emaya. I'm not hungry, "the girl said softly still looking out the window.

"Hmmph! If you think I'm going to ignore a direct order from the High King, then you have another thing coming, "the woman said with fists on her hips, "He told me to make sure you're taken care of. This means eating meals on time and getting some sleep. I know it'll be impossible to sleep tonight, but you can still eat!"

Princess Llainna chuckled humorlessly as she turned to face Emaya. Arms on the desk she said, "The same High King who may end up having to imprison me once he finds out what I've done while he's gone."

"What you've done was made certain that the nobles and merchants provided what they were suppose to do to begin with, "Emaya said as she moved the tray from the small table to the desk, "So it took a little blackmail, spreading of a few rumors and a threat or two. You got the job done and in time to ensure that the army has all the supplies it needs to win. If anyone should be imprisoned is those who refused to support the cause without having to be...encouraged to do so. Although...nevermind."

"Speak you mind, Emaya, "the girl smiled and this time it reached her eyes, "Its why we hired you."

"Perhaps you should consider rewarding those who provided willingly and more than they had to, "Emaya suggested as she placed the steaming bowl of rice covered with a concoction of meat and vegetable strips, "Like Lord Kyron. Perhaps inviting him and his family for private dinner with King Anduin. It'll raise his status among the nobles and one of his daughters could be someone Anduin might find a common ground with."

The princess played with her food as she considered the suggestion and then said, "The dinner invite would definitely work, but as nice as Lord Kryon is...his eldest daughter is a viper and the younger would be more interested in Tess than Anduin. But a quiet dinner and that viper seeing that playing nice has its rewards might encourage her to change...unlikely but it could happen. I'll bring it up to Anduin when...if..."

Llainna dropped her fork and then turned to look out the window once more. Emaya sighed. Her attempt to distract the princess worked for a few minutes at least.

"I should be there, guarding his back, "Llainna hissed, "Greymane would have done a much better job dealing with the nobles..."

"That is enough, young miss! Don't you go thinking like that now, "the older woman firmly ordered, "You are too young ..."

"Please there are men and woman younger than..."

"Who are not heir to the throne of Stormwind and if these children are discovered they will be kept out of combat, "Emaya nodded once as she replied, "You are already doing your part here so that they have less to worry about while they are fighting. Now eat! You too skinny."

(A little later)

Emaya quietly closed the door behind her and then turned to only to jump straight up with a 'Eep!' after seeing a certain spymaster standing right beside her. Seeing Matthias humor filled smirk and eyes, Emaya huffed, "Maybe someone needs to put a bell around your neck."

"My...apologies, Emaya, "Shaw said with a nod of his head, "Sometimes I forget just how quiet I am. How is the Princess?"

"What do you expect?" Emaya sighed as she glanced back at the closed door, "The brother she just recently got reacquainted with has gone off to war and leaving her, the better fighter...in her mind at least...behind. She feels she should have gone with to protect his back at the least. The nobles giving her a difficult time with the war supplies may have distracted her briefly, but didn't really help her mood."

"Guess she hasn't learned that a battlefield with the plate wearers is no really no place for a leather clad sneak, "Shaw grumbled, "Although I will admit having her help sabotage the Undercity with the rest of my people might have been nice. Oh don't give me that look, you know she's the best sneak aside from myself we have. They wouldn't have even known she was there."

As she glared at the spymaster, Emaya growled, "Then its a good thing it wasn't your call. I personally believe King Anduin was right to leave her in charge of Stormwind while he was away."

(A few days later)

"That idiot! How could he just..he could have..."Llainna growled after reading the latest report from Lorderon. She slammed the report onto the desk with a few choice words.

With a raised brow, Shaw allowed the princess to rant, being a little more than use to similar reactions from her father when the then Prince Anduin had gone on his little adventures. It was rather amusing with all things considered. And like he use to do with Varian, he spoke up once she had vented enough, "He is alive and returning home. May I suggest, Princess, that additional arrangements should be made for the woman that saved his life as well as deal with those ill due to blight exposure.

"Emaya is already working on it, "Llainna replied and then muttered, "Why did it have to be another mage?"

With a raised brow, Shaw stated firmly, "We need to address this issue you and well you know, have about mages."

The door just then swung open to allow an exhausted and bloodied Anduin Wyrnn to walk in.

"Andy!"Llainna exclaimed and rushed around the desk to greet her brother.

"You Majesty, "Shaw bowed slightly as he moved to allow the king access to a chair, "We were not expecting you so soon."

With a groan the still armored king, sat down with a thump/clank and answered, "The advantages of mages. Jaina and Genn both insisted I return to Stormwind ahead of them to start preparations for our next step against the Horde. The more seriously wounded are being re-routed to the Cathedral. Damn I never wanted this."

"Wanted or not, "Shaw said softly, "War has come."

"I'll get you something to eat and see about getting a bath started, "Llainna said hurriedly as she turned to leave.

Anduin turned to take hold of his sister's lower arm as she started to step away and with a raised brow looked up at his sister to ask, "And what have you been doing that the moment I stepped through a portal, a noble was complaining about you heavy handiness?"

 **The End**

 **Character Bio:**

 **Emaya** **Loudblossum** **;** Pandaren Shaman who is a scarred veternan of both the Siege of Orgrimmar and Broken Shore. Due to a rather tragic and painful experience during the Legion war, she is no longer fit for military duty. However, after being Shaw approved, she is now the perfect 'Alfred' for Princess Llainna aka Ghost Cat. She is of the black/white coloration with a small mask marking over her green eyes. Her hair is in a long, high tail with green streaks in her bangs. Her official role is 'Lady's Maid' but she is more of a personal assistant.


	20. Sneak Peak: Ghost Kitten

Note: A request for an AU version of the Ghost Cat of Stormwind story where Varian is still alive when his daughter is found has brought up a few ideas as to how and why this may have occurred. Still working on ideas on how she ends up in Stormwind at such an early age. Like the other possible story, this one may or may not be written.

 **Sneak Peek: Ghost Kitten (title may and most likely will change)**

(Insert Stormwind Theme. The camera flys over the city and then zooms into Stormwind Keep)

A bored sighed escaped Prince Anduin's lips as he copied from a book. As any healthy 12 year old, he would much rather be outside on the nice sunny morning rather than stuck in the stuffy library. He carefully glanced over toward his tutor, an old woman who sometimes would nod off if in a comfortable chair and the boy remained quiet enough. He carefully laid down his quill seeing that today luck was on his side. Mistress Libran was sleeping so deeply, she was muttering about some suitor from her youth. Carefully, he got up from the library table and softly made his way to the door. Praying that the door didn't squeak, he opened the door and made his escape. One of the guards chuckled as the boy ran down the hall. So long as there was no direct orders otherwise, they would let the boy have his freedom. Surprisingly he didn't go far, only to the other side of the gardens and hid between the bushes and low wall.

"Here kitty, "he whispered, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Please be here..."

"Mew?"

A small dark, fluffy kitten with a bell tied to its neck carefully stepped out from inside the brush. Its nose and whiskers trembled as if smelling something nice. Anduin quickly pulled out a small food packet and opened it. Pulling out a small strip of smoked fish, he handed one to his little friend. Reaching out as far as it little neck would go so that it could stay as far away from the boy as possible it took a few sniffs and then quickly snatched the snack from the grinning boy. As it wolfed down the first strip, Anduin got another one ready but just as he was handing it over a large hand swooped down and picked him up by the back of his tunic. The next thing Prince Anduin saw was the frowning face of King Varian.

"Hey Father, "Anduin said with a nervous smile and wave as he hung there.

"Anduin what are you..."

A sound of a bell ringing caused the king to lower his son to the ground as he looked for the source. He then saw a small black and gray kitten race across the garden and then disappear into a rather large crack in the wall. With eyes wide open, Varian muttered, "It can't be..."

(Varian's Study/Office)

"Arrrrggghhh!" Varian roared as he threw his chair across the room and it smashed into a stone wall, falling to pieces.

"Sire!"one of the guards bravely called out, "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?! My dau…, "snarled the scarred faced king. He stopped himself and took a deep breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to balance himself once more. He then said, "Yes there is. I need to speak with Shaw, NOW!"

"At once, my lord, "the guard saluted and stepped out.

Varian leaned towards the desk, holding himself up with straight arms. In between his hands was documents ordering the assassination of small family in Goldshire. Documents with what looked like his signature and the royal seal.

About an hour and a replacement chair later, Mathias Shaw walked in and calmly closed the door behind him. The new head of SI:7 then turned and said, "I'm at your command, your Majesty."

"My command, "the king growled as he held over a stack of papers, "Is to find out who did this, why they did it and to bring them to me."

With a raised brow, Shaw glanced over the papers. At first glance it appeared that they were royal commands but looking closer they did seem off. Why would the King of Stormwind order a small family killed? There was something missing. Shaw looked up and asked, "What am I not seeing?"

"The papers showing just who that family was, "Varian coldly replied, "Mine. My second wife, her mother and my daughter. We were married in secret per her request, but I made certain the required documents were filed. Not only in the public record but in the Keep's records AND at the Temple. Yet, my assistants were unable to find said documents in either the Keep's or public's record."

"How old was she, "Shaw asked quietly.

Varian's face softened in grief as he replied, "Five years when it happened...she'll be eight next month."

"She'll be...she's still alive?!"Shaw asked, "Where..."

"I DON'T KNOW!"Varia stood with a roar. After a deep breath he continued, "I was informed that she died with the others, but I saw something this morning that made me think otherwise. I never actually read the reports before until now. It states that only two adult female bodies were found..." Varian's eyes closed.

Shaw frowned as he took and looked over the report. This was big. Either there was a traitor who buried evidence or someone very badly dropped the ball. In either case, the princess had to be found. If she still lived.

"What makes you think she's still alive?"

"Did your grandmother ever mention any of her old cases to you?"Varian asked as he sat back down and indicated that Shaw should do the same.

"She never named names, but yes..."

"One of the few disagreements I had with Pathonia was in regards to a certain 'catwoman' who seemed rather protective of me, "Varian turn and looked looked out the window as if seeing the past before him, "I later found that Rose had an artifact she called the Cat's Bell. Not only did it grant certain feline abilities it also enabled the wearer to change into a cat. A normal looking, unassuming house cat. Today I caught Anduin feeding a small kitten, with that same bell around its neck. It ran off when it saw me. I can't be certain that was Llainna, but it made me think. I then started looking deeper into what happened that night. We need to find her, bring her home. If you need to bring in Jonathan and the Guard in on this you can, but I want the Cat's Bell kept secret. Is that clear?"

Shaw nodded and did not bring up that this was worse than a needle in a haystack considering how many felines there were in the city. He took a moment to consider the best coarse of action and then spoke, "I'll have my best investigator look in to the murders and I'll look for your daughter personally. Tell me all you know about her and this Cat's Bell. I'll need more than she can turn in to a kitten."

 **To be continued...maybe... thoughts?**


	21. One Shot Number 7 : Young Lion vs Cat

**One Shot Number** **7** **: Young Lion vs Cat**

 **(King Anduin's Study** **;** **Mid-Morning)**

A dark blue troll, in all black leather and his throat slashed open, fell to the ground. As he landed, Ghost Cat snarled as she sliced into the arm of another attacker, this one an orc in similar leather armor. Not far away, a dazed Anduin was shaking off the blow to the head caused by slamming said head into the side of his desk when Ghost Cat pushed him forcefully out of the way of the unseen, poisoned dagger. His sight cleared just in time to see Ghost Cat using both set of claws to slice left and then right across the orc's throat and lower torso. The attacker was dead before he hit the ground.

"Annie, "Anduin whispered his sister's childhood nickname as the door slammed open and the Lion Watch finally showed up. Only seeing a strange masked woman in blood covered leathers, the two royal guards went on the attach. "Stop!"the King ordered, "She..." But the Ghost Cat had already dodged one slice of a sword as she dived and rolled pass the two guards to made her escape through the open door. One guard moved to help the king up and guard him as the other moved to chase after the woman. "Let her go!"Anduin ordered needlessly since the woman was no where to be seen.

 **(Later, Princess Llainna's Chambers)**

"What were you thinking?!"he firmly demanded as Anduin called upon the Light to heal her few minor injuries, "You could have been killed?! How could you have just murdered those two..."

"They were here for one thing, Andy, "Llainna growled back, "To kill you. There was no way, no how I was going to let that happen. If it means killing every Hordie or Defias within a day's ride of you, I'll do it!"

Stunned for a moment, Anduin's voice lowered as he said, "No you will not! Its one thing to play at..."

"Play?! You think I'm playing a game when I'm training with Shaw and them?"Llainna hissed,"What the Void do you think I'm training for?"

"If you mean killing people for no good reason..."

"Saving your life isn't a good reason?!"

"Annie, please, "Anduin knowing he stumbled. Now trying to calm himself and his sister, "I just don't want you to become someone who finds killing easy like..I..."

"Say it, "the girl whispered loudly, "I dare you. Say it!"

Anduin stepped back from his younger sister and started to rub the back of his neck. He looked away as Llainna gave the answer, "Like Father."

Anduin's head whipped around as he replied, "I did not say that!"

"But you were thinkin' it!" the young woman snarled before turning to leave, slamming the door behind her.

 **(** **Early** **Evening** **)**

"Enter, "Anduin said in reply to the knock at his study door. As the door opened, the king push the papers he was working on to the side to give the man who entered his full attention.

"You have an assignment for me, your Majesty, "Mathias Shaw stated as he closed the door behind him.

"I wouldn't say an assignment exactly, "Anduin replied and then sighed, "Have you seen Llainna recently?"

With a raised brow, Shaw answered, "Last I saw her was when she gave me her report on the assassination attempt. Did something happen?"

"You tell me, "Anduin said flatly, fully away that Shaw no doubt knew exactly what happened between him and is sister that morning.

Shaw crossed his arms and said, "She possibly saved your life and you berated her for it. Princess is understandably a little upset, but she'll get over it. I do believe she'll spend the night sneaking around the noble quarter some, trying to find some dirt on someone she calls 'Greasy Hair'."

"Mathias, I'm a bit concerned about her, "Anduin said as he indicated Shaw should sit, "I...I don't feel comfortable with the methods she used this morning."

"What was wrong with her methods, "Mathias replied without blinking, "You're alive, uninjured and they're dead. Although I will admit ideally it would have been nice to capture at least one of them for questioning, but they would have been executed eventually."

Anduin flinched and then said, "But it shouldn't have been her that killed them."

"Tell me, your Majesty, what would have happened if she didn't kill them?"Shaw asked as he crossed his arms. He knew full well that the King had to get use to and accept the fact that his little sister was not only to be his confidant but his secret bodyguard and if it calls for it, his personal assassin, "If she attempted to capture them both alive, there was no doubt a greater chance that the Alliance would have been mourning the end of the Wyrnn line and the nobles would start bickering on who should be the new ruler of Stormwind. I'm not even going to bring up what would have happened to the Alliance. If she just left to get help, you would be dead and she would ended up being forced to take the throne as woefully unprepared for it as she is. That alone may have caused an uprising among the nobles. In either case, a good many more Alliance lives would have been lost. She made the right call."

"But that spirit, Cat..."

"Is a killer, "Shaw said bluntly, "She same as admitted rather proudly to empowering blood thirsty bandits in the past. The only reason why she isn't now is because Roselie's family took on the responsibility to keep the Cat's Bell out of the wrong hands. Llainna is almost the perfect wearer of the Bell. She keeps Cat happy with her little adventures and the Princess is focused on using Cat's gifts to protect you and this kingdom. If Llainna asked Cat to take over, and for all we know she did, then those assassins would have been just as dead. I don't see Cat taking prisoners unless there is some entertainment value in it."

Anduin placed his hands together in front of himself on the desk. He sighed as he lowered his head thoughtfully and then said, "You're right. I don't have to like it, but you're right."

"Actually, your Majesty, I'm more concerned by how little killing someone affected Princess, "Shaw in turned looked away briefly and then back at the king, "My guess, either she is blocking her feelings in which case she'll break down eventually or..."

"She has killed before, "Anduin softly said as he closed his eyes, "More than once? Shaw could you...I hate to ask this of you but sometimes you seem closer to my sister than I am. Could you talk to her?"

"After that argument you two had, "Shaw nodded, "I agree, but that'll change. Just give it time and remember she is no longer that five year old you use to go sneaking off to the pond with."

 **(An hour later, Lion's Rest)**

At the foot of the memorial, a black and gray tabby with bright blue eyes sat. Its tail wrapped around its paws, the feline looked up the stairs as if considering if today was the day she would climb them.

A familiar pair of dark boots stepped up next to her and the cat actually sighed as it moved its head to look at the man now standing next to her. "Figured you be here, "Shaw quietly grumbled and covertly considered the small, nighttime crowd around them. Just as the cat was preparing to run, the Spymaster reached down and picked her up. Holding her close to his waist, he whispered, "Don't even consider disappearing this time."

Shaw then walked over to a more secluded part of the park, behind the memorial. He purposely dropped the cat as he leaned against the memorial's stone base, "Change. You can wear the mask if you want, but we need to talk. Now!"

A line of raised fur ran down her spine as the cat arched its back with growl and then hissed.

"Change or I swear I'll put you in a pet carrier and sell you on the Auction House, "Shaw promised.

The cat hissed once more before the shadowy smoke appeared and then a young woman in black/gray leathers sat in the cat's place. You could see the frustration in her slitted blue eyes in spite of the tabby cat mask. Her hooded head turned to the side as she crossed her arms in a silent huff.

Shaw didn't bother trying to hide the smirk of her very classic teen reaction. "Before we get any further, I want to commend you once more on what you did earlier. Killing those assassins was the right choice in spite of your brother's reaction, "Mathias said. He then added as the girl started to relax, "Now with that out of the way, there is something I need to know and your answer will determine what to do next in regards to your training. Were they your first kills?"

The Ghost Cat looked up towards Shaw and responded with a simple, "No."

"Ok, "Shaw crossed his arms as he waited for her to continue, but wasn't too surprised when she didn't. So after a few minutes he continued, "  
"How do you feel about killing?"

"I know that it is sometimes needed and I am capable of doing so. I don't like it, if that's what you're worried about but I can do it without throwing up, "the girl answered. The bell at her neck rung firmly once, causing the girl to slump some as she added, "At least not anymore. Please don't tell Anduin. He's…"

"He's worried about his little sister, "Shaw spoke up, "He's not mad, he's just concerned. I won't give him details, but I will try to convince him not to worry so much. Anduin is more like his father than he knows. " Shaw muttered that last sentence under his breath.

 **Until next time…**


	22. One Shot Number 8 : Cat Militia

**Single Shot** **Number 8** **: Cat Militia**

In the moonlight, a dark tabby walked silently down the stairs from Stormwind Keep. As she eventually crossed a bridge she walked past a calico and a firetip. With a twitch of her tail and a jingle of the bell at her throat, the two felines then quickly moved to follow. As she walked down the dark streets of Stormwind, more felines joined the strange parade as tabby made her through Old Town Quarter..

As they passed Champion's Hall she looked over her shoulder and with a hiss, the small army of cats stopped and either sat or laid down to wait. The dark tabby continued on alone to the stables and ignoring the amused looks of the stable keeper, she walked over to the area where the local hunter companions were resting. She then jumped up onto a fence post with a single jingle of the bell and then meowed. The large felines that were present all raised their heads in curiosity. The tabby cat's eyes glowed in moonlight as she blinked and then nodded as the big cats all stood up. She jumped down and walked off as the larger felines easily jumped the fence to follow, nearly giving the stable keeper a heart attack.

As the larger cats walked passed, the feline then paused and then walked over to the stables where a pair of riding saber-cats were also resting. They didn't even wait for the tabby to approach them, but both stood up and proceeded to follow the now mid-size cats of the group.

 **(** **Old Town, Back Alley** **)**

"...and I want you to make certain that there is even a hint that I was connected to this, "Lord Lefroot sneered, his oily hair glistening int the torch light. The thug pocketed the bag of coins and nodded, "O' course my lord. Ye' get what you paid for after all. Poor ol' Nick. Should have known better than to travel all that way alone at his age. Never you mind it was to help his poor little girl out and all. His fault alone that horse got spooked and caused him to crack his head wide open."

"Don't bother telling me the whole sob story, "Lefroot grumbled, "Just get it done. Teach that fool girl to turn me down…"

While the two were talking a large number of cats slowly made their way all around them. On the near by roofs, along the walls, window sills, on top of barrels and crates... It was when he started to walk away that the thug noticed all the glowing eyes and got a little spooked. "Huh...Lord sir?"

"What is...it..." Lord Lefroot started to growl out only to stop as the larger cats started to appear followed by riding saber-cats with a huge armored lion leading in a rather stately way. The lion and the saber cats moved to blocked all the exits.

"My, my, my...what do we have here, "A purr filled voice called out from the roof just above the pair. The turned to see a masked woman sitting nonchalantly, one leg swinging freely over the edge, "A crooked, greedy noble hiring a hit on a rather nice merchant. One who has provided so much support for his king and country. Oh the guard is just so going to love to hear about this. Or perhaps I should send a few whispers Master Shaw's way. After all, the guard might let you off easy."

"Its the bloody Ghost Cat!"hissed the thug who quickly pulled out and dropped the bag of coins, "Here! I won't be taking the job! Take the gold!"

The woman's glowing eyes rolled and with a wave of her hand, she sighed, "Keep the gold for all I care, just leave the old man alone. Just be more choosy, if you can, in regards to your future employers. Go!"

The lion stepped aside to allow the thug to run passed after he reclaimed his coin.

"You are a fool, "Lefroot sneered, "Now its just your word against mine. Your only witness…"

"Ah yes. The only one who might have been a witness to what is about to happen has just ran off and is most likely booking passage to Kul Tiras as we speak. "The woman said with a smirk and then all humor left as she said, "He was the only thing keeping you standing."

One of hunter cats, a smaller white lion pounced onto the lord's back and snarled into his ear after they crashed onto the grimy cobble stone ground. The woman jumped down and slowly walked around the pinned down noble. "You know, I tried to be the nice girl. The good kitty. He said you and the other nobles would improve once you see how much better things are if we all just worked nicely together," The woman then squatted next to him and pulled his head up by his hair to add, "Only problem, you're not a nice person. You never were and never will be. You my friend are a perfect example of a bad apple. And what do you do with a bad apple?"

"Whatever they are paying you…"

Insulted, the woman dropped the man's head causing to slam into the cobble stone. Many of the cats either growled or hissed as if angered by the insult.

"If not gold, then power...I have connections!"the man started to beg as the woman walked away and the cats started to walk towards him menacingly. The lion on his back claws started to dig deeper into his back.

The woman stopped and then turned her head slightly. "Yesssss, connections. What connections do you have dear Lord Lefroot?"

 **(Next Morning)**

Dawn came to Stormwind and just outside SI:7 a rather large gift was found. All tied up with a bow on his head, was Lord Lefroot. Pinned to his chest was a bagged gnomcorder. When Mattias Shaw played it, it revealed that this particular noble has been smuggling supplies and weapons to the Defias since the days of Edwin VanCleef and even helped Vanessa VanCleef make contact with Admiral Ripsnarl. In return, the Defias left his trade wagons and lands alone with the occasional favor. The only reason why he was dealing with a local thugs now was that the Defias were rather difficult to get hold of since the Legion invasion.

This guy was lucky. If Varian was still alive, his life would have be immediately forfeit but Anduin was a little more forgiving. There would be an actual trial before the beheading.

As the man was being dragged away, he screamed and nearly wet himself when he saw a boy carrying around a small white kitten.

"Mornin' Master Shaw, "Annie greeted with a yawn as she arrived for her morning training, "What's going on?"

Seeing how tired his 'recruit' was, Shaw reconsidered everything that had happened so far that morning. Then with narrowed eyes, he answered softly, "Oh I don't know...why don't you tell me. In my office. Now!"

 **/facepalm**

 **Post** **Note:** **I am so sorry for this one...** **BTW this is not to be considered "canon" for this story. This is something that kept playing around in the back of my head.** **No Ghost Cat does not have the ability to control cats. No one really has that gift. Though she may have a better shot of talking to them in their own language than most.** **  
**


End file.
